


Elements of the Garden

by KittyGems



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Asagao Academy/Avatar AU, F/M, Hints of all Hana/ pairings, Mentions of Character Death, Mostly Hana/PBG and Mai/Jared tho, Multi, pbg is also a saltbender if you know what i mean, possible depression in very very later chapters, this is literally hana protection squad right here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGems/pseuds/KittyGems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana could feel the spirit tugging at her as light flared from her hands. Its presence resonated in her body like a heartbeat. The emanating glow swirled around her body sending a breeze that lifted her hair. The spiritual connection warped and cascaded over the different planes of reality.<br/>“You really can’t cut it off? I know that you didn’t want to be the avat—”<br/>“I don’t have a choice, it’s time that I stop running away.”</p><p>Many generations after the era of Avatar Korra, it has been thought that the avatar cycle ended, or at least that’s what they thought. In which, Hana suffers the tragedy of being the main character in a universe torn apart by diversity and segregation. </p><p>~~INDEFINITE HIATUS~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stepping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is mine and my friend Tori's fanfic for our AA/Avatar AU! Hopefully it'll live up to your possible expectations :). Hope you all enjoy!  
> The only disclaimer I'm saying is that Asagao belongs to Illus Seed and Avatar belongs to Nick.

Hana’s eyes flickered to the night sky, a full moon gleaming over the horizon as speckles of light illuminated the dark velvet sky. There was no fear laced in the darkness, instead, it allowed her mind to be at ease. She was ready, now focused.

Her natural short pink hair fluttered in the light breeze. Tying it up in a red bow, she took a step back, looking around her room one last time. Her feet swayed, but she managed to maintain her balance. Taking a deep breath, Hana sprinted towards the window, dropping into the night. While it seemed that she would get a broken limb, she let her arms outstretch from her sides, and the breeze seemed to circle around her, gently landing her on the ground, her skirt fluttering. Hana dusted herself off, she couldn’t help it, now looking back at her house pulling her bag closer. Hana felt a tug in her chest, she grimaced knowing why.

She was leaving after all.

Granted, she let her dear father know in a letter. Hana couldn’t just leave without some sort of note or warning, it would be too cruel. But after she did so, she packed up in silence and left. She looked towards the Flying Bison barn but quickly decided against taking one, as they could be tracked easily nowadays. Sighing, her breath caught into the cold night, making her said breath white against the black sky. She pulled down her dark red shawl, the chill of the night now making her shiver. Hana turned her head away from the sky. Normally it was a comforting presence, but from that moment, it only would remind her of this place: home.

With that, she left, leaving no trace of herself.

 

* * *

  _Dear Father,_

_I’m writing you this letter because I have decided to run away._

_I know, it’s fairly out of character for me. But I can’t take being sheltered anymore, I just can't._ _I still love you and I hope you support me in this choice. I will write occasionally to you without no address to let you know I’m safe. I know that it’s not safe doing this, but someday what if someone rises up again and the world is in chaos? I need to know what happened to the last Avatar as well. I must travel Father, I am a free spirit, just like mom said. Please don’t come looking for me; I’ll come home someday, I promise._

_I love you so much,_

_Hana_

* * *

When her father read this note, he could only stare, the letters becoming blurred. He did deep down support her.

But… she was the Avatar, the master of the four elements, the one that was supposed to keep balance. The one who had the fate of the world depending on them, how would she be able to handle the world knowing that? Doesn’t she understand that someone could take her to their advantage!?

He breathed in, biting his lip as he held back tears.

“Please… As long as you don’t reveal your powers…”

* * *

 

The travel to this new location was tough. But Hana was stubborn, and she sure as hell knew it. In her palm was a flame, the only thing she can really do with her firebending other than shooting fireballs, which even then she could barely control. She could fight enough to defend herself... if she wasn’t scared. Anyone who didn’t know her assumed she could be a non-bender with fighting skills. Her dad made sure she did know how to fight at least, because even if he was hesitant to tell the world she was the Avatar he kept every possibility in check.

However if someone was bigger, she could easily be overrun. Among many conversations with strangers to ensure that she was going the right way, it took over a week, but after walking, taking buses, etc, she finally reached Republic City.

She let the flame die out, and she blew on her hand, as it stung. Aang’s statue still stood, though it was now cracked and worn with age. Just her luck, though, it was the very beginning of the morning, thus the sun was barely even peeking from the horizon, and she had nowhere to go from there. She looked around, admiring the lights and beauty of the port city.

“Wow…” She mumbled, looking around. While still in awestruck, she was a bit worried about where she was. She had just left the port, so where was she now? Looking at the dingy brick walls of her current location, her fear only worsened.

A narrow dark alley. Out of all the places she was lost in this one. What place of Republic City was she in? The good, the bad? At this point, she couldn’t tell, and while her airbending could help with a quick escape, anyone could easily use firebending or waterbending to bring her back down.

Hana took every step cautiously, letting her eyes flicker around behind her black-framed glasses. She held her bag even closer, gulping as she kept on walking. She thought she was in the clear, she thought she was pretty safe.

“Hey lil’ lady, nice night tonight, aye?” She froze, turning around to see a man, his hands in his pockets. The man had streaks of dirt scattered on his dark green tunic and scars were etched into his bearded face. There was an air of suspicion surrounding the guy with the way he walked, Hana felt tremors creeping up. She gulped, stepping away.

“Y-Yes?” It came out as a question more than a reply, and she mentally smacked herself. She was the bloody avatar, not a defenseless child! But that made her feel even worse as her hands clutched her bag tightly, her heart thumped rapidly.

“Interesting.” The sound of a splash interrupted them, and two other guys walked out from behind.

“What’s in the bag? Anything important?” One guy asked a wild smirk on his face, making her tremble. She forced the feeling of her rising panic attack down, knowing it would make her useless in this situation. Even then, she  _was useless!_   Strong winds could only go a long way for her, especially if they could control air themselves.

“N-No…” She lied. On the contrary, there was plenty of money and such to last her weeks in the bag. But would she really tell these guys that?

Suddenly, a stream of water lifted itself from behind them, one guy’s hand was aflame, and the other had rocks lift from the ground.

“Oh really? Let’s see then, hm?” The main guy asked, and with that, he lifted his hand and threw the rocks down at her, barely dodging it as she tried to sprint realizing there was no escape.

The rocks flew past her, but the flames charred her clothes a bit on the edges, luckily it didn’t rip away, but how was she going to get out of there!?

Before they could do much else, metal from nearby suddenly began to shake and move and was hurled towards the men.

“Shit! Metalbenders! Let’s get the hell out of here!” The waterbender cried, and they managed to escape, much to Hana’s disgust and dismay. She bit her bottom lip, burned a bit from the encounter thanks to the man.

“Hey, you alright?” A man asked with some sort of accent asked, and she looked up at them. Two men stood there, one much taller than the other, and, by extension, her. They both had brown hair, though the shorter was curlier and darker, and had a small beard. Oddly enough, a parrot also stood by on his shoulder. The taller man had straighter and lighter brown hair and had a goatee. He looked more worried than the shorter man, his eyebrows furrowed, seemingly trying to remember something.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Thank you for saving me.” Hana thanked, and the shorter man waved it off.

“It was no problem! What are you doing here in the morning, though?”

“I-I should ask you two the same,”  Hana stuttered. Wait was she being rude to the ones who saved her? Oh god, she shouldn’t have said that!

They both looked shocked for a moment but then the shorter one chuckled.

“We’re going for training. We have a pro-bending tournament coming up.” The shorter guy explained and Hana widened her eyes. She only saw them on a fairly new electronic, which was a television. They were very interesting to her, but she didn’t really see herself getting into them unlike her younger cousin, who watched them every time they came on.

“Oh. Well, good luck. And thank you again.” She said, blushing lightly.

“No problem.” The tall one finally spoke, after that, they soon left. The taller one glanced once more at her, and then they disappeared around the corner.

Hana sighed, kicking herself in the ankle for letting herself be so defenseless. They were a couple of thugs, and yet she couldn’t fight them off! She mumbled to herself, walking off, looking for a hotel or some place similar she could stay in.

By the time she was about to give up, it was later in the morning, and the sun blazed in the sky. Hana huffed, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over her as she dragged herself, she had no time to change clothes either. The city was buzzing, people walking to and from, people going somewhere, whether to work or home. Hana, due to her smaller stature, nearly got elbowed in the face several times, people ignoring her, though some strangers gave her looks when they saw her slightly singed clothes.

She was thankful that the looks were at least not because of her odd pink hair for once. Soon, she reached a corner where there were many shops, in the place people were bargaining or buying all sorts of goods. Darting her eyes around, whether it was someone selling cabbages or clothing it was there. She huffed, looking down at her clothes. Maybe she should consider buying clothes…

Her simplistic clothing style wasn’t her fault, airbenders all tended to wear vibrant robes although it didn’t help her in trying to blend with the crowd. Her shawl only seemed to make her stand out more.

Groaning, Hana caught the sound of growls from her stomach. Of course, hunger. She wanted to save the money but damn it she was starving! Peering at the assorted shops, she followed the scent of food wafting through the air until she settled on a stand selling various pastries and buns. She settled on sweet buns, nibbling on the edges of the bun as she looked for a spot to rest.

Settling on a nearby curb, Hana sat there chowing down through the rest of her food. As she was about to finish her last bun, suddenly the noise of arguing voices caught her attention.

She looked over at two said people arguing at a nearby shop. It was a woman and a man, and the man was holding something circular in his hand. People just kept walking by like it was common, but to Hana, it didn’t seem normal. She was quite used to the peacefulness of her village, she has always been taught to never resort to fighting unless it was for self-defense.

“Sir, I just want some food. I have the money and everything!”

“You non-benders should be going to a shop owned by _your kind._ I don’t serve lazy bums! Oh, and do you see this sign?” The man grabbed the sign and shoved it in the woman’s face. “It says I have the right to refuse service to _anyone!_ Which includes you, now scram!”

“I...” The woman recoiled and bit her lip. She left without another word.

Hana gasped, seeing the scene unfold. She had a few non-benders in her village, but they were never treated this way. They were treated with kindness and respect, not cruelty like this.

After witnessing the event, Hana continued walking to find a place that would be a lot less noisy. Admittedly she could have defended the woman, Hana mumbled under her breath frowning. What kind of avatar was she, she couldn’t even stop that incident.

She told her father she was going to try to learn more about being an avatar, too bad she couldn’t act like one. But, before she could think further a cry interrupted her thoughts. Hana looked up, wait she was on the ground? A redheaded girl gasped, gaping back at her.

“Oh my! I’m sorry…” Hana said, rubbing her wrist. The taller redhead snapped out of her gaze and chuckled.

“It’s ok. Hey, you look new here,” she noted. Usually, people didn’t wear turtlenecks in the dead of _summer,_ and plus she did have a huge backpack.

“I-I, erm, am. I’m Hana Mizuno,” Hana greeted.

The redhead grabbed her wrist, heading to a park bench as people pushed past them and yelled at them for stopping.

“Mai Sasaki! Nice to meet ya!” She greeted back, shaking Hana’s hand.

“Nice to meet you. Erm, sorry again for bumping into you.” Hana looked at the girl’s clothes, probably born under the fire nation judging by the wine colored shirt and ash gray pants.

“It’s cool! Hey, you need a place to stay?”

“W-What?” Hana was incredulous; she just met this person and already she was so kind and willing to take a person like her in?

“Yeah! I need a roommate anyways. Just hope you’re willing to get a job.” Mai said, and Hana nodded, smiling.

“Yeah, I am!” Hana replied. Mai grinned.

“Great! It’s been lonely in my apartment, let me tell you!”

 In the end, they became fast friends, sharing many interests.


	2. Getting to know Mai better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here's the next chapter :3

Over a couple of days after that, Hana learned bits of info about her new friend Mai, finding out she was a non-bender. She was rambunctious and seemed to have a bright aura as she had no problems socializing. Her face constantly changed expressions, as Mai tended to exaggerate in her stories. Mai had a tendency to chatter a lot, Hana didn’t mind preferring to listen instead.

Mai had taken Hana to a healer for her first-degree burn from the attack earlier. (She swore she’d get revenge for her, much to her protest). Though she was pretty excited to find that Hana was an airbender, asking her to do tricks and such, in which Hana happily obliged. However on this day, they decided to relax, as they watched shows on the TV Mai owned.

“Hey, have you heard of pro-bending tournaments? Today is going to be a huge one between Normal Boots and the Eveligents!” Mai explained excitedly, making Hana hum in reply.

“Sure, haven’t seen one in a while.” Mai excitedly turned on the TV, flicking to the tournament channel. Hana watched as the announcers talked and announced things. Then Hana gasped, seeing two familiar faces on Normal Boots.

“What’s up?”

“Those two! I know them!” Hana explained, making Mai gasp loudly.

“You know Jontron and PBG!?” The latter name sounded fairly familiar to her but she shook it off and nodded.

“I guess I do. They’re the metalbenders that helped me get away from those street thugs.”

“Holy shit!” Mai hugged Hana tightly, just too excited as she squealed happily.

“Can’t breathe…”

“Sorry!” Mai let go of her. Despite being a non-bender, she was tough as nails and had the strength of a bodybuilder. Hana admired her from afar, she wished she could be that strong and outgoing.

“It’s fine…”

“Anyways, Jared is my favorite!” Soon, she started pointing them all out. There was Paul, who was the sole airbender, Jared and Jirard were waterbenders, Josh and Shane were firebenders, and Nick and Satch were earthbenders. PBG and Jon were earthbenders as well, though, preferred to use metalbending outside of pro-bending.

“Speaking of that, guess who has tickets to their tournament this weekend? It’s one of the few tournaments before they go up against their rival group, Hidden Block!” She squealed, making Hana nod excitedly.

“Sure! But you didn’t have to buy my ticket...”

“Oh don’t be so modest! I’ve been excited to share my passion anyways. Benders have been fascinating to me since I was young," she said, chuckling at the last part.

“As long as I can buy next time!” Hana replied, and Mai nodded.

“Uh-huh. Deal!” They turned their attention back to the TV, Normal Boots practically destroying the team.

“Hell yeah!” Mai screamed, now standing on the couch.

Hana chortled, watching the redhead cheer for them. Watching the tournament more, she felt a little bit more homesick, thinking of her younger cousin Satoshi. Is he watching this tournament, or too worried to do so?

Then again, her aunt would tell him she was on a trip or something similar. Hana knew for a fact that her aunt wouldn’t let him worry over something like this. She shook the guilt off, knowing she couldn’t dwell on it. She had to be strong for her family. Mai gave her a look for a moment, seeing the frown on her face.

“You ok Hana?” It made her jump slightly, not expecting it.

“I’m fine Mai. I just miss my family a bit. But I know I gotta be strong for them.” Mai smiled, smacking Hana in the back, making the girl wince.

“Good for you! Er, why did you leave your family?” She asked, making Hana stiffen.

“I wanted to get out of my village.” Hana lied, and Mai gave her a less-than-believing look, but accepted it, as obviously, Hana didn’t want to talk about it.

“Alright.” She replied incredulously, making Hana guilty again. She really wished she could tell her, but she feared that Mai wouldn’t accept her, and her anxiety deep down made her think that Mai would use her. God, she knew that Mai would _never_ use a friend in that sense, but the anxiety still lingered.

Still, she wasn’t going to let herself feel down because of some senseless thoughts.

Soon, the sky turned to night, adjusting her bed sheets, Hana looked at the bedroom that Mai had offered to her. Mai had made sure that the room felt as comfortable as possible, strings of lights were strewn across the reddish walls of the bedroom, and various posters of movers decorated them as well. An assortment of plants was placed upon the windowsill, Mai claiming that they “freshen” up the room. Regardless of the thoughts put into the room, Hana couldn’t help but feel homesick. She slipped into the covers, it wasn’t a little bit of homesickness after all.

Sighing into the sheets, Hana closed her eyes. She could sleep off these thoughts, right?

Despite that, Hana laid in bed as her thoughts continued to fester in the back of her mind, and she rubbed her forehead, trying to stay calm and sleep. After about ten-fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

At least, that’s what it seemed to be at first.

 

* * *

  _A young girl, clearly six or seven, was watching the stars with her mom. Her pink hair resembling it of her mother, the mother’s wavy hair was tied with a bright red ribbon. Holding the child in her lap, it seemed that she had a calming presence._

_The child’s father was on a trip to a nearby village as he had to help in healing someone, thus he was absent from the village for a few days, but was due to return tomorrow. A twig snapped behind them and the child gasped while her mother looked back chuckling._

_“Don’t worry Hana. Might have been a lemur.” The woman squinted at the trees behind them, her head tilting. “I’ll go check it out, though.”_

_Hana moved aside as her mother stood up, heading into the woods. Her mother did deep down believe Hana could at least be able to travel, as knowing airbenders they all loved to be free._

_For now, being able to step outside the village was better than nothing. She watched with both curiosity and fear, frowning at the dark woods. Suddenly, her mom’s scream rang out, and Hana gasped, all of her neck and arm hairs standing._

_“Mom!?” She cried, and ran into the woods where her mom was. There, right over her terrified mother, was a dark mass in the form of a human. Hana gasped, and the mass rose a hand, and Hana felt the wind kick up around her as the form held a fan of some sort. Suddenly, it sliced at her mother, and all Hana could hear was the scream before—_

* * *

 

Hana sat up in bed, panting, tears in her eyes as she trembled, holding the blanket hem firmly in her hand. She looked out the window, and the sun was out, the sunlight billowing in the room, lighting it up. Rubbing her eyes, she grabbed her glasses and ribbon, trying to calm her beating heart.

“Hana!” Mai called, opening the door. Hana jumped and looked at the happy redhead, but the moment Mai looked at her, she frowned. “Hey, you ok?”

“I’m fine. Just a bad dream, nothing to worry about.” Hana replied. It was strange; her mom died in an accident, not in murder. At least, that’s what her dad told her after she awoke from her amnesia. She’d have to believe him no matter what her dark dreams said.

“Alright, if you say so,” Mai responded, though clearly still worried she wouldn’t press, which Hana was grateful for.

“Anyways, today we’re getting you new clothes! You stick out like a sore thumb!”

Hana blinked, looking at her clothes which sat on the vanity. It was true, though, her clothes clearly told everyone she came from an air village, and not from the city itself. With her crimson sash and yellow-red robes, it was pretty obvious. Just without the tattoos of course. Hana nodded, and after shoving Mai out, she got ready for the day ahead.

After doing so, Hana and Mai walked down to the shopping district once more, then Mai led Hana to a shop.

“I’m paying.” Hana had proclaimed before Mai could say anything, the redhead chuckling in response.

“Alright, whatever you say, Hana.” They entered a clothing shop, mannequins with clothes, jackets hung up, etc, it was a bit warm and welcoming.

“This is where I got my clothes. I love this place.” Mai explained, making Hana nod. Indeed, it did look like a nice place to shop clothes at.

“Hey, Mai-Mai!” A little girl’s voice chimed in the store, and a little girl came out from behind the desk, smiling. She had her dark brown hair curled up into pigtails, her blue eyes alight with happiness.

“Hello, Ree. Where’s your mom?”

“In the back!” Suddenly a young woman came out of the back, smiling at the redhead.

“Hello, Mai.” She had long dark brown hair just like her daughter, though her eyes were a forest green.

“Heyo Ms. Kita!” Mai greeted, the two engaging in chatter. Hana watched, not sure how to introduce herself or even talk in the conversation. “This is Hana Mizuno, she’s new here and an airbender too!” Mai introduced cheerfully, making Hana wave, still shy.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Kita…” Hana said, and Ms. Kita smiled, placing her hands on her hips.

“I’m guessing you need new clothes, Ms. Mizuno?” Hana nodded,

“Call me Hana if you wish.”

“Alright, as long as you call me Rin.” Hana nodded once more, smiling as she walked around the store, picking up a light pink shawl.

“Aren’t you pink enough?” Mai joked, making Hana grin sheepishly.

“It’s my favorite color…” Hana replied just as sheepishly. Mai giggled, patting Hana on the back.

“Yellow might suit you. With the outfit you’re in now it seems good. Maybe a red too. But, more modern.” Rin suggested, making Mai nodded.

“Exactly! You don’t exactly see a lot of people these days wear long robes or skirts.”

“Can I at least keep my red shawl? It’s my lucky one…”

“Of course! And plus we gotta put into consideration that you’re an airbender…” Mai started going through many clothing choices, humming quietly. “Ooo!”

She pulled out a yellow sweater and then kept going in for another pair of pants, picking out a dark reddish-brown pair of harem pants that weren’t too baggy. A tawny brown belt was chosen to complete the outfit. She handed them to Hana, who went into the fitting room.

After a few minutes she came out, everything fitting perfectly. Mai clapped happily, and Hana grinned.

“You look great Hana.” Rin complimented, making Hana blush bashfully.

“Thank you.”

“Now for shoes….” Mai went back and looked through the shoes, and grabbed bronze colored boots. “Here we go!”

She handed them to her, Hana taking off her old ones and putting them on. “Perfect!”

Hana smiled and paid for the outfit. After doing so, they both walked out into the streets, as it was actually peaceful for once. That is…

“Non-benders are weak and inferior to benders!” A man’s voice from Korra’s park rang from atop of a box. Mai growled, at the situation at hand as they both walked over. A sizeable group had gathered around him as he kept on shouting, some people cheering while others silent or shouting in protest.

“Ugh! What a jerk!” Mai seethed, curling her hands into fists.

“What has been going on around here?”

“A dumb revolution just like way back in Avatar Korra’s time. Only this time it’s against non-benders. It’s freakin’ obnoxious, and hell, some politicians agree with these statements!"

Mai huffed before continuing. "I bet the Avatar would have stopped them! Come on Hana, I don’t want your first week in Republic City to be a stupid one.”

Mai pulled Hana along, but the latter kept on watching, feeling guilty that she was powerless to stop it. The Avatar would have stopped them, the cruel irony in that statement. It was technically freedom of speech, he wasn’t hurting anyone. It was her job to help maintain the balance between all four elements, even between non-benders and benders. But yet she couldn’t do that, as, after all, she couldn’t handle the pressure of doing so.

Right after the scene went out of ear and eyeshot, she looked on to the front, frowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for the next chapter:  
> ECH  
> "Hana, I'm not a metalbender... I'm a saltbender!"


	3. A Message in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So, for those who have read the story from when it first published, you will have noticed that our posting schedule will vary, it wasn't working out as we thought it would, but we do really want to expand more on this story.  
> Also, around the very end, I suggest listening to Betrayed from the Asagao Academy soundtrack. You can find it on Spotify. Trust me it fits the scene really well. I'm sure you can figure out what scene when you get to it.

The day of the proclaimed tournament arrived, and boy was Mai ecstatic. She even sewed a homemade Normal Boots patch onto a spare shirt, smiling like a maniac. Hana, while excited, couldn’t match the feelings that Mai was experiencing.

They walked up to the tournament building, and Hana admired how huge it was. It was a ginormous arena with a glass roof dome, and even from the outside, you could hear people cheering. Its golden exterior gleamed against the dark sky, shimmering as it stood out. The arena was previously shut down, however, it reopened with the recent increase of benders, and the population of airbenders rising over the years.

Mai gave the tickets to a man and they were given wristbands to put on, grabbing Hana by the hand she dragged her inside the arena buying food and such. Hana looked around, the place was packed, shops selling official pro-bending merchandise and food booths. Groups of people gathered at tables, placing bets on the teams.

As Mai was waiting in line to buy a bag of fire flakes, Hana blinked, suddenly seeing two men going through a door labeled “FIGHTERS ONLY.” A sudden thought hit her as she realized something; PBG and Jon could be back there!

“Hey, Mai?”

“Yeah, Han?”

“I’m going to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back ok?”

“Yeah sure!” Mai waved Hana off, now buying the food from a guy, which she looked at with a full intent of scarfing it down. Hana hummed in reply and walked off, looking around wildly with her eyes.

No one was watching the door, everyone was too busy buying food, talking, or just being buzzed with excitement. Hana glanced at her surroundings for any security guards as she snuck into the door, closing it gently behind her.

She huffed in relief and turned to walk down the hallway. It was a bit long, with a blocked off entrance that was clearly the opening to the ring. Taking note of everything around her, many doors in the place, either supply closets or to wherever it led to.

Finally, she came to the last door which was labeled “FIGHTERS ENTER HERE.” Before she could knock, though, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she stiffened.

“What do you think you’re doing back here?” She slowly turned with a gulp, her heart racing. Her sea green eyes met with icy blue. He was a few inches taller, with short brown hair and a red scarf adorning his neck. Though, he looked clearly annoyed.

“I-I um…”

“Tch.. Another stalker, eh? Let me escort you to the exit before you cause any trouble.”

“N-No, wait, I—”

“Shane, who’s this?” Another man had walked down the hallway. He had dark brown hair and glasses similar to hers, though he held something in his hand which she guessed was contacts or something of the sort.

“Just another stalker fan,” he said angrily.

“Did you let her explain why she’s back here?”

“It’s obvious that she wants to get pictures or something! Remember that last girl, Nini or whatever?” Shane said, exasperated.

“Please...I just want to thank PBG and Jon for saving me the other night…” Hana tried to explain.

“Ah! You must be the pink haired girl they mentioned at practice,” he realized. Hana nodded, and he pulled her away from Shane, who glared at him sharply.

“I’m Satch. Don’t worry about him. He’s a firebender, it’s in his nature.” He teased, in which Shane grumbled in response. They both led her into the room, where another guy was just finishing putting on his gear.

“Ah! Shane, Satch, where have you guys been?” A guy asked, having a full on beard, slicked back brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled, though looked at Hana with confusion.

“Hey, where’s PBG and Jon?” Satch asked as Shane went to put on his gear in a separate area.

“Someone say my name?” PBG came out from a divider, and his eyes widened at seeing Hana, his face flushing a bright pink. He was wearing teal armor instead of his normal clothes, and it had the Normal Boots logo on the chest plate. “Ha—Er, the girl from earlier! What are you doing here?”

He tried calming down a bit, clearly trying to keep his cool. Jon also came out from a divider and smirked.

“Hey there.” He greeted.

“Sorry to intrude. I just wanted to thank you guys again for helping me the other night.” Hana thanked, bowing. PBG shaking his hands around while Jon just waved it off.

“N-No need to thank us!” PBG exclaimed, in which Hana grinned sheepishly.

“Still, it was very nice of you guys to do that.”

“It was our pleasure,” Jon said.

 _“Jon, ask for something back like you saved her.”_ A monotone voice came out of nowhere, Hana searched for the source, that sounded odd…

“Ah no what did I say about doing that! We aren’t like that!” Jon turned to the source twisting his mouth, wait was that parrot talking?

 _“Bro, she owes you her life. Jon, she could have been kidnapped or worse.”_ The parrot shuffled on Jon’s shoulder as it spoke.

“It-It talks!?” Hana sputtered, backing away.

“Oh that’s Jacques, ignore him, he has a mind of his own.”

_“At least my mind is better than yours, despite you bending me.”_

“Jacques—hush!” Jon glared back at Jacques, pushing him away from his face.

“Hey, what is your name anyways?” The guy from earlier asked. What was his name…Jirard?

Hana blinked, still concerned about the parrot before replying. “Hana Mizuno..”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Jirard.” He said.

“This is also Paul, Nick, and Josh, and I’m sure you know Satch and Shane already.” Jon introduced. Suddenly the last member of the group, which Hana could only guess was Jared, ran in. It was hard not to know his name after all, Mai gushed about him almost every day. Hana blinked, though, as the light hit him in such a way that he looked like he was… sparkling?

“Sorry, I’m late! I was nearly mauled by fangirls… Not that I mind…” He smirked, brushing his hair back.

“Hello, Jared!” Jirard greeted warmly.

“Hey, guys. Ooh, who’s this?” Jared asked, eyeing the pinkette. Hana shook as he walked up to her, standing in front of her.

“This is Hana,” PBG replied, making Hana grin nervously.

“Hello…” Hana greeted, waving slightly.

“Nice to meet you,” Jared said smoothly.

“Hey, quick question. Do you happen to know any airbenders?” Paul suddenly asked, making Hana look over before Jared could say anything else.

“W-What?”

“Airbenders. Sometime soon before we go against Hidden Block we need another one on the team. I’m… Well, I’m the only one.” Paul said, moving his gear a bit to reveal his blue tattoos.

“He absolutely refused to shave his head so he has his head arrow hidden behind his bangs.” Nick explained, making Paul sigh.

“Huh. Well, er, if it’s anything, I’m one.” Hana spun around, a sphere forming out of air swirled under her feet. She showed off herself doing an air scooter, smiling. The move was her favorite when she was a child, and her dad taught her it when she was so.

“Awesome!” Paul cheered, Shane glaring at him from across the room.

“Maybe…” Jon muttered, making PBG look at him with both worry and curiosity.

“Maybe…?” PBG pressed, and Jon smirked.

“You could join us.”

“What!?” Shane cried, shocked. Jon nodded, looking back at Hana, who was also relatively shocked.

“You want me to be the other airbender?” Hana fumbled with her hands, this wasn’t what she was expecting, only wanting to thank PBG and Jon though she couldn’t help but consider it. Maybe she will be able to learn to fend for herself, she couldn’t be saved all the time. “I mean I’ll consid–”

“She can’t just join us because she showed one trick that a child could do!” Shane spat, glowering at Hana.

“Shane it’s the group’s decision, not only yours and it won’t be easy getting accepted.” Jirard turned to Hana, crossing his arms. “Hana you may join us but to be accepted, you must do this task.”

“What do I need to do to get accepted?” Hana bit her lip, wondering if she was making the right decision.

“Help us win the tournament, and you will become a full member of Normal Boots.”

“That’s all there is to it?” Hana asked, a little bit nervous.

“Yep! It should prove you enough.” Jon replied though both Shane and PBG looked less than thrilled than the others, making Hana frown. Did she do something wrong? PBG seemed to like her a moment ago...

“You should probably get back to the stands now. The tournament is about to begin,” said Satch, adjusting his belt for his gear.

“Oh–uh yeah, I’ll be heading out now. It was nice meeting you guys!” Hana bowing one last time, as she pushed the door, she glanced back at PBG; he didn’t make eye contact with her.

Hana walked back to where the stands were located, attempting to search the crowd for Mai. She knew that she shouldn’t be complaining about something as minor as her height, still, her short stature made it difficult to spot Mai as she was stuck in the crowd.

“Hana! Where are you?!!” A familiar voice sprung up over the crowd, Hana straining her feet as she jumped up repeatedly.

“Mai, I’m over here!” Hana continued hopping up and down, okay maybe it was time for another approach... She kicked off the ground, floating above the crowd, a few people staring at Hana as she did so. “Mai!”

“There you are!” Mai giggled as Hana let the air disperse, landing back on the ground beside Mai with the help of airbending.

“Where were you Hana, I’ve been looking all over for you!” Mai placed a hand on her hip, scowling. “I was close to sending a search party y’know!”

“Sorry, the lines for the bathroom were pretty long,” Hana said, aware of the fact that she had just lied to her friend.

She wasn’t sure how Mai was going to react to her friend meeting up with the team that she always dreamed of even speaking to. It wasn’t even including the offer that she just received from them, plus she’d most likely want every little detail like if Jon’s hair was soft or how Jared smelled.

“It’s cool. The tournament’s about to begin anyways!” Mai cheered, grinning.

“Oh, right.” Hana realized as Mai dragged her to their seats. Mai had gotten pretty close seats to the grounds, and Hana saw a clear barrier from up this close, most likely to keep people from being hurt by the oncoming bending. Though Hana inspecting it further noticed the wide body of water below the arena. How far could the bending go?

“After a year of waiting, the pro-bending championship tournament is now upon us! Tonight is the elimination round, things are getting heated as sixteen teams will compete for a spot in the second round of the tournament!”

The announcer’s voice echoed off the speakers, Mai pulled Hana aside pointing at the booth. “Folks, I’ll tell you that these teams are some of the toughest ones I have ever seen in this season!”

“OH! OH! Hana, it’s starting I can’t hold it anymore!” Mai shook Hana by the shoulders, Hana beginning to feel dizzy in response.

“In our first match _introducing_ Normal Boots and their opponents, the Hatofuls!!!”

Hana watched the path that allowed the benders to get to the ring, sliding closer and closer. The playing field or ring was split into two halves, each half containing lines sectioning it into zones. Grates ran along the lines to allow waterbenders to have access to water. Holes were scattered in each half, as they dispensed stone discs for earthbenders.

She noted the members who were chosen for the first round: Jirard, Satch, Paul, and Shane. Knowing that they had a rather large team for the tournament, Hana assumed they took turns for each round, however, there was a feeling rooted in her mind that something was off in who they chose.

“Augh! Jared wasn’t picked for the first round they _better_ win to make up for that!” Mai screamed, shaking her fist.

The bell went off, the benders immediately sprang into action as explosions of bending burst upon the ring. Clouds of dust evaporated as the Normal Boots guys dodged the attacks hurled at them by their opponents.

Despite having an offense-based element, Shane kept his fists close to his face maneuvering through the stone discs and water being fired at him. Doing an uppercut punch, he sent a trail of flame towards the opposing earthbender. Jirard seemed as if he was dancing, evading the opponent’s blows, he slung a rush of water towards two of the opponents.

Hana watched in awe, so this was pro-bending. Staring in disbelief, she couldn’t believe that she used to not watch these matches that often, that mentality changed in that moment.

Paul constantly moved. Circling his way through the attacks, he did a spin back kick sending air that knocked the waterbender to the next zone.

Satch was grounded unlike the other benders, yet was able to stay light on his feet, sending quick and precise blows to the opponents.

A green light flashed in the center line, signaling that the Normal Boots members can move forward into the next zone of the ring. All the opponents were pushed back a zone.

However, as Paul was midway in between performing an air kick, the opposing airbender blasted air towards him, knocking him off balance. Seeing the opportunity, the airbender punched through the air, sending Paul flying off the ring.

“Oh no!!” Hana visibly worried about the team, gripped the edges of her seat. They were missing a member, how would they fight back now?

“Way to go Paul!” Shane complained, sending quick jabs of fire.

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned about him?” Satch asked, throwing the makeshift stone discs as he blocked an upcoming onslaught of attacks. It seemed that he brushed off the loss easily, in fact, the other pro-benders didn’t seem bothered by it at all. _“Hey, look out!”_

Shane didn’t have enough time to react as several stone discs headed in his direction, unexpectedly, a whip of water lashed out repelling the assault.

Jirard pulled the whip back, allowing the water to encircle around him.

“I think you owe me thanks for that, eh!” Jirard grinned, obviously pleased that he had stopped it. Shane grumbled out thanks as he retaliated, shooting flames back at them.

“I think it’s about time that we finish this! What do you think?” Satch called to them, and they both nodded. All at once, they repositioned themselves, the light and humorous mood in the ring vanished, their eyes narrowed.

“Oh here’s the best part!” Mai shouted, grabbing Hana’s arm tightly.

Time seemed to slow down in the same moment, as they all fired at once. Their movements reminiscent of a dance, it seemed like it was routine as if they had practiced this formation. The turns were fluid and refined, flowing like ripples in a stream.

Then came the finishing blow, as each member hurled an attack to the opponents. The opposing benders fell one by one, sliding off the ring and into the water below. They had won.

Hana felt the relief of the redhead letting go of her now sore arm as Mai cheered the loudest out of everyone, making her wince. She cheered as well, but god it was so loud at that moment, and the barrier didn’t help since it just made it echo louder.

“Yes!” Mai cried, jumping up and down. Hana clapped, smiling meekly.

“Hana, they get to go on to the next round!”

Mai chattered on and on throughout the rest of the tournament. Hana now intently watching the rest of the fights, observed how the benders moved in the ring. Each team having their own style of bending and utilizing their techniques to win the match. It wouldn’t be too long before the first day was over, everyone leaving their seats to exit out of the building.

“That was amazing! So Hana, how was your first experience? We didn’t get to see Jared but, I’d say it was pretty swell!” Mai said, beaming.

“Yeah, I really got into it! Thanks for taking me, Mai!” Hana chirped, feeling a grin on her face.

“I hope so, it’s about time for us to head home anyway!”

 

* * *

 

Soon, they were at the dark red-bricked building that Mai’s apartment was located at. Although the apartment wasn’t a simple one, having two floors that separated the bedrooms and the other rooms. Stepping contently, Hana hummed a tune passing through the hallway that led to their apartment. Mai was already in front of the door, about to open it until she stopped abruptly.

“ _What the hell?”_ Mai pulled a paper off the door, her face turning into disgust.

“What’s wrong Mai?” Hana asked, frowning until she looked at the note.

_Go back to the slum where you came from you fucking mutt! You should be living with the other useless animals that will be slaughtered like you!_

Hana turned to Mai, her friend was biting her lip, she scowled, crumpling the note.

“Mai, you’re not what this note was describing! Whoever wrote this, isn’t worth your time!” Hana blurted, enraged at the person who had just hurt her friend.

The redhead glanced back at Hana and huffed. “It’s nothing Hana... just forget about it.”

Hana felt sick to her stomach as she recalled the previous incidents. No _—_ this wasn’t a minor problem. The woman at the shop, the rally, they were only small parts of the discrimination that her friend had now just become a target of. She didn’t understand, what did they do wrong? Were they considered abnormal simply by existing?

As they headed inside, Mai didn’t speak, going straight to her bedroom. She didn’t say good night as usual.

Hana sighed, already knowing that Mai would prefer to be alone. Hana went into her room, taking out her ribbon and setting it on her bedside table. Changing into her pajamas, she took off her glasses, putting them on top of her ribbon.

Slipping under the covers, her thoughts made her stay sitting up, not being able to sleep at a time like this. What if they tried to hurt Mai while she was asleep? What if something else happened and she wouldn’t be able to stop it? Hana let herself lean against the walls of her bedroom.

There was almost no way she was going to get a lot of sleep tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! And I hope you took my song suggestion.


	4. Befriending the Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter 4, and a cookie to those who spot the small reference in chapter 3 (hint: it has something do with Shane)

Hana woke up, and by instinct, she glimpsed out the window. This time around, the sun was just rising, and it was still chilly in the air.

She swung out of bed, grabbing her glasses and ribbon. Getting dressed in her usual outfit, she tied up her hair and put on her glasses, and opened the door slowly, looking around. Soft snores came from Mai’s room, which was understandable. Unless there was something to do, she usually slept in. Leaving her room, she stretched, inhaling softly. Her decision was final; she would accept the offer to join Normal Boots. Not for fame or money, but to know better self-defense. Maybe if she could watch them pro-bend, she could try to learn her other elements by herself. She quickly grabbed a pen and notepad, scribbling down a note.

_Went out to explore a bit. I promise I can take care of myself. I’ll be back late, but don’t worry about me ok?_

After writing the note, Hana tip-toed her way out of the apartment, holding the door until it was closed completely. Surveying her surroundings, she didn’t want any neighbors spotting her as Mai could ask them if they have seen her.

She darted her way through the halls constantly on the lookout for any people coming by before heading out of the building.  
Outside, there were trolleys parked next to the sidewalk, people pushing to get inside. Darting her eyes for one that would take her to the Pro-bending Arena, she walked briskly to one, searching for the list of places it stopped at. Her eyes lit up, seeing the location on the list.

Without looking back, Hana hopped into the trolley. She sat down in an empty seat, holding onto the edges gently so she didn’t slide when it started moving. After another minute it started moving, people either sitting or holding onto the trolley bars for support. She looked out the window, seeing the apartment go further and further away, feeling a bit guilty. Then again, if they consented, she could bring Mai something back, hell, maybe even let her tag along. But for now, she had to do this alone.

 

* * *

 

The travel to the building didn’t take very long and was definitely shorter than walking there. During that time Hana would just watch the sights roll by, also keeping a lookout for any non-bender protests but today seemed to be pretty quiet, which she was thankful for. Though she didn’t let her guard down too quickly. After all, it was still pretty early in the morning.

Eventually, she got to the arena, and once the trolley stopped she jumped off the back. She swallowed, anxious to sneak in but she inhaled deeply, trying to stay calm as she casually strolled up to the building. She quickly looked around, the place was usually lively but since today there was not going to be a tournament, it was filled with silence. Hana opened the door, and snuck inside, gently closing the door behind her. Sprinting to a wall as she checked throughout the area for any security guards. It felt barren without anyone inside, the only things inside were the few shops and built-in food stands.

She crept to another wall, being light on her feet. Finally spotting the ‘FIGHTERS ONLY’ door, she breathed softly in relief. Beginning to walk toward the door, not making a sound as she gripped the knob of the door. She had managed to get through half the battle. Or it seemed...

“Hey, what are you doing in here?” A man’s voice called, and Hana froze, her heart thumping. She slowly turned, finding a janitor with a bucket of water and a mop, tapping his foot. Forget it, she really needed to improve her sneaking skills after all.

He was obviously prepared to use his waterbending, as the water from the bucket was rising thanks to his hand, though not rising all the way. Just enough to peek over the bucket, making Hana shift her feet apprehensively.

“I… er…” Hana tried to make an excuse of some sort, fumbling with her words. Her anxiety made it quite hard to come up with one after all.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing PBG. He looked at them in surprise, the tips of his ears turning red at the sight of Hana.

“Hana?” He asked, surprised. Hana laughed nervously, already feeling the embarrassment flood inside.

“You know this girl?” The janitor asked, letting the water fall back into the bucket. PBG nodded, realizing Hana’s situation.

“Yes! She’s our new teammate.” PBG explained, grinning. The janitor nodded, frowning still.

“Well, teach your teammates to not sneak in here. I’ve already had enough with those dumb non-bending racists trying to hang up posters in here for their rallies.”

Hana looked down at the ground, rubbing her wrist.

“Sorry, sir.”

The man just shook his head, mumbling something about “this generation” or something similar to that as he himself moved on to the hallway. PBG sighed, and then smiled at Hana.

“So what brings you here?” PBG asked, placing his hands on his hips. Hana smiled, scratching her cheek nervously.

“I’ve come here to say that I accept your offer.” PBG’s face fell slightly, but he nodded.

“I see. I guess there wouldn’t be any other reason as to why you tried to sneak into here. But, uh, I only came here to grab my flannel jacket. I didn’t want it getting ripped off or something while leaving last night.” He explained, holding up said jacket.

Hana nodded, understanding. Some people were pretty crazy sometimes.

“You’ll have to come back to our place if you want to talk more on the subject, though. I’m the only one out of the team here…”

“Alright. Lead the way then.” Hana replied, smiling softly.

PBG nodded, leading her outside as he tugged on his flannel jacket. A period of silence happened in between them, but then again it wasn’t like they had much to say. Though Hana did notice PBG became fidgety around her, tugging on his jacket occasionally.

She didn’t question it, though; after all, from what she gathered she wasn’t his favorite person.

They finally got onto the main street, building after building stretching across the way. There were occasional twisted and aged trees in parks scattered throughout the city, flowers seemed to bloom from vines hanging upon the trees, and the scent of the ocean was found in the air, but other than that it was still an industrial based city.

People walked past them, and there were wheelbarrows, carriages, and other automobiles on the streets. While people talked and the air buzzed with voices, in between the two it was very quiet. Hana did stick by close to PBG though to avoid getting elbowed in the face, and any other obstacles that she didn’t want to deal with.

“Hey, we’re here.” PBG gestured to the house at the end of the street. Hana suddenly felt fairly intimidated by the huge size. It wasn’t an apartment; it was a mansion!

Hana felt her mouth go agape at it. She knew that they made money, but this much money to get a mansion? It was unbelievable!

When she still lived in her village, the biggest building there was a temple, and even then it technically wasn’t even in her village at all. It was a bit away in the woods, but it was still close enough to be within walking distance. She remembered that she would go there with her family to pray, especially after her mother’s death.

Hana came out of her memories to hear PBG chuckle at her shocked face, and she blushed in slight embarrassment. There was an enormous wall bordering the mansion, and a huge black gate which blocked off the world. The mansion was a soft gray color, and there was a garden in the front yard.

PBG grabbed a key from his pants pocket and unlocked the gate, pushing it open with a little bit of help from his metalbending. It was pretty heavy to move by itself after all. PBG led the pinkette down a white stone path up to the stairs, and by extension, the double doors.

He opened the door, and Hana was hit by the smell of some sort of breakfast being cooked. Even from their place in the entrance, you could hear the sizzling of something.

“I’m back! And with a guest!” PBG shouted, his voice echoing through the halls. Hana marveled at the interior, still a little shocked at everything. There was a huge staircase that led to the upstairs bedrooms or so, and in the area that they walked into was a place to put your jackets and shoes. Hana and PBG took their shoes off, PBG hanging up his flannel jacket on a hanger. Jirard stepped down the steps and took notice of Hana.

“Hey, Hana!” Jirard greeted happily, finishing off coming down the stairs. Hana waved shyly, smiling.

“Hello, Jirard.” Hana greeted back, and he grinned.

“She accepted our offer from yesterday,” PBG said as he shut the door.

“Alright! It’s gonna be great having you on our team Hana!” He said cheerfully, patting her on the head. 

"Thank you," Hana said, blushing lightly.

He walked into the kitchen, and PBG and Hana followed. The others were also in the dining area, which was actually quite small for what she expected. About maybe twelve chairs sat around the round table, and six of them were occupied.

“I’m guessing Jared left for his photo shoot?” PBG asked casually, and they all nodded.

“Just missed him,” Jon replied, and his eyes shifted to Jacques who was perched on his shoulder. Holding a tin can with a straw poked inside, Hana peered at it closer, was that oil?

“Hey, it’s Hana!” Nick noticed, making Shane freeze up at the stove. Hana waved shyly at them all.

“Good morning everyone.” She greeted, smiling meekly.

“I’m guessing you accepted our offer?” Jon asked, which made Hana nod. Noticeably Shane had gripped the spatula tighter, making his knuckles turn white. Hana laughed nervously, the atmosphere was a mix of tension and enthusiasm.

“That’s great!” Paul grinned.

“Are you sure about that Paul? Especially from someone who got knocked out early!” Josh joked. A mischievous grin was plastered on his face, making Paul punch him in the shoulder.

“I suppose you wouldn’t mind joining us for breakfast then, hm?” Satch asked, his eyes looking up at Hana through the newspaper.

Shane had dropped the spatula, groaning as he went down to pick it up.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” Hana scooted over to one of the vacant chairs.

Soon, everyone sat at the table, conversations ranging from the tournament to itty bitty kitty collecting, Hana found herself noticing how they all seemed to get along so well despite their differing personalities. It was quite interesting to watch, and she ate in silence, noticing that Shane and PBG kept on stealing glances at her, well, more like glares on Shane’s end. It made her even quieter, as she felt guilty even though she had no idea why they hated her.

“As you all know, the single battles are coming up.” Jon brought up. “And since Hana has accepted my offer, instead of you Paul, she’ll be going up to fight Jimmy.”

Ah, that’s right, Hidden Block had won the last round in the elimination round. It was no surprise that Hidden Block and Normal Boots had a rivalry. Well, inside the ring. Outside of it, they actually had a pretty healthy friendship, most notably between Jeff and PBG.

“I guess that’s fair enough.” Paul agreed, biting his lip. Jon nodded, looking at Hana, who blinked up at him.

“Are you ready to take on that challenge is the question,” Jon said casting a glance at her, and Hana nodded.

“I might not have my airbending tattoos yet, but I’m pretty skilled in airbending.” Hana responded after contemplating.

“When Jared returns, we will be running you through the basics of the one-on-one combat system.”

“Understood,” Hana replied confidently. Jon smiled, nodding in satisfaction.

“We go in the order of water, earth, fire, and air. You’ll be the closing show, so make it a good one.”

Hana hummed in reply, pushing down her anxiety. She had to be brave in this, she didn’t leave her village for no reason. After breakfast, they all went their separate ways, Jirard volunteering to show her around. But even with that, she was sure she’d get lost somehow.

“Here’s the living room!” Jirard began, showing her a spacious room with a tv, and a coffee table surrounded by a semi-circle white couch and a recliner. He led her down the stairs after showing her the bathrooms, which on its own was expensive looking, with marble-tiled floors, huge bathtub-shower hybrids, twin sinks, huge mirrors, etc.

Then he led her down into the basement, and that’s where her stomach dropped. Right there, in all it’s glory, was an inground pool. It seemed to be close to a pond in size, and if she squinted hard enough she could make out a hot tub at the end.

“Now we know we kinda come off as snobbish with all of this expensive stuff, but Jared’s inheritance kinda went to his head. Trust me I’d rather have a nice small apartment sometimes.” Jirard chuckled nervously, seeing Hana’s shocked face.

All she got to as close as a pool was a public bath, and well, it was obvious how that usually turned out. She could only nod in reply, not wanting to push the whole Jared deal just yet. It was obvious they were all quite the opposite of being obnoxious and bigoted, but it certainly came off like that if one only saw the house first and not know the people inside. Jirard then led her to an even bigger room, which was modeled like a gym. Inside the room were earthbending disks, a small grate where water could come out from, and everything was made with fire-proof material covering the area.

“This is where we train if the arena is unavailable. And where you’ll be training tonight. Hopefully, Jared comes back soon cause we have only have 3 days to get you ready.” Hana nodded, a little antsy just looking at it. Jirard pat her head comfortingly, and she sighed.

He led her up all the way to the second floor, where all the bedrooms were. Jirard only pointed out the rooms, as most were in there and they both didn’t want to disturb anyone. Arriving at the last room, he opened the door.

“This is where I and Shane sleep.” He announced, Hana staring into the room. There were two beds pushed against the adjacent walls, both made, one having light blue sheets and white pillows while the other had gray sheets and dark red pillows. A slanted desk was at one end and at the other, a huge glass case with many itty bitty kitty figurines inside.

“Wow. That’s an impressive collection.” Hana complimented.

“Thanks! I like collecting anything that’s popular.” Jirard said, going over to it and opening it. He grabbed one and handed it to Hana. It was a tiny pink IBK, the same shade as Hana’s hair, with big sky blue eyes. "That one is Chibiupa. She kinda looks like you, so, I want you to have her.” Hana gasped, holding her hands out.

Hana gasped, holding her hands out. “N-No! I can’t take this from you! It’ll make your collection incomplete!” Hana cried, but Jirard gently pushed her hands back to her.

“Don’t worry about it Hana. Think of it as a welcoming gift, alright?” He asked, smiling. Hana blushed, and smiled back, knowing that the fight was already lost.

“Alright. I promise I won’t lose it then!” Hana said, gently putting it into her pants pocket.

“That’s about it for the tour! How was it?” Jirard smiled, waiting for a response.

“It was great! Thanks for showing me around, I learned a lot more about you guys!”

“It was no problem. Whenever you have a problem, just ask me!” Jirard escorted Hana back to main hall.

“Thanks again Jirard,” Hana said as she sat down in the living room. He smiled, nodded, and then left, leaving Hana alone. She took Chibiupa out of her pocket once more, gazing at it. She had never thought anyone would give her something like this.

Much less a boy.

That thought made her sit straight in her seat, cheeks blazing.

She had never got a gift from a guy before. Well, a guy that wasn’t related to her. Or did she? It felt far away, but something flashed in her memory. But just as it came it went, making her frown. What was that memory?

In the evening, Jared finally arrived home, fixing his hair, which had been stylized in another fashion unusual to his original haircut. He took off his shoes and peered over, seeing the pinkette with the others in the living room.

“Oh, Hana!” He greeted, finally finished in fixing his hair.

“What, were you stopped by fangirls on the way?” Jon asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

Jared chuckled, nodding. “Exactly how you described.”

Hana blinked, looking at him. Even without much light he still looked like he was sparkling.

“At least it isn’t as late as last week.” Satch quipped, standing with the others.

“Alright Hana, you ready to start training?” Jon asked, making her nod. Shane looked less than pleased while PBG looked worried, to say the least. They all headed down to the training area, Jon signaling everyone to gather around.

“The Pro-bending tournament works like this, for the second round, three benders participate however the elements are randomly generated for each match. In the third round, this is when we send tag teams to compete, again they are chosen at random.”

Jon darted his eyes around the room, making sure everyone was paying attention. “In the final round, you will be representing us in the single battles, the element chosen is by this order: water, earth, fire, and air.”

Hana nodded in acknowledgment, trying to get all the information memorized.

“Single battles are pretty similar to how a team match would go, the ring is divided into two sides as you may have noticed while watching us, each side contains three zones,” Jon said, his hands in his pockets.

“Your goal is to try to gain as much territory as possible, in order to do that, you have to push the opponent out of their zone. If you get pushed back a zone, the opponent can move forward, to avoid that, you have to dodge or block their attacks and, even try to knock them out of the ring. If they get knocked off in the single battle round, your team wins the match,” informed Satch.

“So, I just have to knock my opponent off the ring for the team to win?” It seemed simple, though Hana still had no knowledge of how pro-bending works.

“It’s not only that, there are other rules that you better remember!” Shane snapped. Hana now realizing that he hadn’t been speaking up for a while. “If you are really going to compete with us, you’re gonna need a plan. A _strategy_.”

“A-A strategy?” Hana replied nervously. Shane grabbed her shoulders, prompting her to lightly blush.

“Strategy is always.” He explained. “Now say it with me. Strategy.”

“S-Strategy.”

“With confidence!” He shouted, and she gulped. “Strategy!”

“Strategy!”

“Is!”

“Is!” Hana let confidence stride more inside, pushing down any distracting thoughts.

“Always!”

“Always!” Hana cried, Shane letting go of her shoulders, smirking.

“Strategy. Is. Always. Remember that. Even if you were the best airbender alive, you could be outsmarted by someone. Look at how your opponent moves, everyone always has their own style of bending no matter what they have been taught. Got it?”

“I think?”

Shane nodded, apparently satisfied. He pushed past Hana, heading to a set of weights to train.

“W-What was that?” Hana asked in a state of confusion, she couldn’t tell if Shane had heard her or not.

“Oh that's just how he is, ignore that,” Nick said, seemingly unbothered.

“If you say so,” Hana replied, a little bit uncertain.

“Anyways, it’s time to show us what you got!” Jon then pointed to PBG, PBG startled in return. “You’re going to be fighting PBG, though he’ll go easy on you since he isn’t that good either.”

“Hey!” PBG shouted.

Hana fumbled with her hands as she bit the inside of her cheek. She knew eventually that she was going to have to spar with someone, but this early?

“Alrighty, everyone move towards the wall! Give them space!” Jon shoving them to the side including Shane.

“Shouldn’t we be having gear on?” Hana asked, searching for any sort of gear in the room.

“It’s not like he’s going to kill you. And well if you get hurt, Jirard can heal you.”

“Wait—what?!” 

“Don’t worry about it. PBG isn’t gonna hurt you. If anything you’ll hurt him.” Jared teased, making PBG glare at him. Satch and Jon shared a knowing glance, smirking, which made his glare intensify.

“O-Okay…” Hana replied nervously, taking off her glasses.

A long time ago, her glasses would break easily with her exploring with other kids at the village, her dad got specially made contacts that were just coming out. They never could really tear and were made specifically for combat reasons, though you could wear them normally. She handed her glasses to Nick who was close by and put in the contacts, blinking so they set in. The tips of PBG’s ears noticeably became red, his cheeks becoming a light pink.

“Alright, you ready?” PBG asked, trying to keep his cool.

Hana nodded, putting on a brave face, though inside she was nervous, scared even. What if something went wrong? After all, airbending wasn’t the absolute best for combat. It made her wish she had mastered all the elements by now so she could be even with him. But she supposed it’d have to do for now.

After all, telling them about her Avatar situation would be a grand mistake. Especially since she couldn’t reveal herself.

They both got into position, standing at opposite ends of the training room. Jon had grabbed a whistle from a nearby table and placed it up to his lips.

“Everyone ready?” He asked, and they both nodded. The whistle went off, Jacques flapping his wings in alarm.

PBG raised a stone disc, sending it straight towards Hana. Hana sidestepped, avoiding the attack as she nearly tripped in the process.

Her fists released bursts of air, PBG diving to avoid the attacks.

“Augh!” Hana groaned as she pounded the air, she couldn’t keep spamming the attack.

A disc heading her way, she bounded to the side, landing on her feet. She spun her heel, casting an air swipe.

PBG leaped over the attack, rolling forward as he swung several stone discs. The discs were getting closer and closer, Hana’s arms now poised.

“Uh—what is she doing?” Paul asked, the other members turning to him. Their mouths fell open noticing that Hana was staying in place, and with her eyes closed!

Inhaling, she couldn’t understand why she closed her eyes, but her instincts guided her as she felt the air whirling around the tablets. She weaved her way through the barrage, sensing the trail of air left by the assailing stones.

She twisted her body as she jumped.

Steadily increasing her momentum, she lifted her legs before landing her left heel on a stone disc, crushing it. Landing with one knee on the ground, the other discs whooshed over her head, crashing into the wall.

As the discs shattered to pieces, PBG’s face turned to shock.

The Normal Boots members were equally as stunned. Hana blinked, looking down at her feet. It didn’t even hurt, she realized, it didn’t even make her feet sore. Suddenly cheers erupted from everyone, even Shane was smiling. She still felt a little anxious, though, brushing back a lock of hair behind her ear. Soon they stopped cheering, and PBG looked at her worriedly.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, surprisingly.”

Sensing the stares that were directed towards her, she closed in on herself, was that the wrong move? They cheered, but what if it was all a joke? Did she ruin her chances of joining the team by doing that, she just wanted to impress them…

“Hana that was incredible! I never seen someone counter back that way before, you are filled with surprises, aren’t you?” Jared praised Hana, his chin in his hand. Radiant, as usual, Hana remarked in her mind.

“It was! How did you do that anyways without getting hurt?” Paul asked.

She shrugged, chuckling nervously. She certainly had a hunch but it’s not like she could tell them what it was.

“Well, whatever you did was amazing.” Satch complimented, making her blush.

“Thanks, guys, but I’m sure you’re all stronger in different ways. It was only one disk; it’s not like I smashed my head on ten of them.” She replied, smiling meekly.

“Whatever you say, Hana.” Jon shrugged. PBG walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Well, you beat me.” He sighed.

“Sorry.” She muttered, a little bit guilty.

“Hey, hey, don’t be. It was awesome, trust me.” PBG gave her an assuring smile, which only made her nod uncertainly.

“T-Thanks.” After that, they all started sparring, PBG and Hana watching them. PBG handed a water bottle to her, despite Hana oddly not being tired, even with that out of nowhere move.

“Hey, if you can move like that, why didn’t you fight back the thugs—I mean sorry uh, it’s just that seeing that move left a different impression,” PBG fidgeted in place, attempting to make a conversation.

Hana sighed. “I don’t know, I have always gotten scared easily, it’s why I wanted to join Normal Boots to overcome my fear.” _And to learn the other elements,_ she thought.

“Well, if you need any help with that—um I’m here for you.” PBG flushed.

Hana felt a grin tugging the corner of her mouth. “I would appreciate that, thank you.”

“No problem!” PBG replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hana looked back at them sparring, suddenly feeling dread. It hit her like a ton of bricks; she didn’t expect this feeling to suddenly reveal itself. It was a foreboding feeling, and it made her hands twitch. She couldn’t explain it, but seeing them fight...

She shrugged it off as just being nervous about the tournament. After all, thousands, maybe even millions would be watching…

Hana gripped her belt, digging her nails into the tough leather. No, no, she won’t think about that, she’s not going to let that detail bother her. She could freak after everything was said and done.

Soon it was time to go home, and she politely declined their invitation to dinner, as she knew Mai was on edge at this point.

“Oh, could I ask a question before I leave?” Hana asked, prompting them to look at her.

“Oh, sure,” Jirard replied, smiling. Hana tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously, taking a breath.

“Could my friend Mai come tomorrow?” She asked.

“Oh sure! The more the merrier.” Jared replied, smirking. Hana nodded, bowing.

“Thank you! See you guys tomorrow!”

With that, Hana left. Thankfully people were still roaming the streets, and she did finally prove to herself that she could fight. However just to be safe, she bolted to the trolley station. Just as she got there, it came, and she jumped on, ecstatic to tell Mai the news. She swung off of it once it reached the building, practically running up the stairs, even letting her airbending give her a push up them. Panting to catch her breath, she leaned against the door.

Under all of her sudden rush of enthusiasm, she was a bit anxious. What if Mai was angry that she went by herself? That she didn’t tell her in the first place?

Her face dropped in gloom, unlocking the door and walking in, only to be bear hugged by the redhead.

“Hana! Oh god, I was so worried!” Mai cried.

“Sorry…” Hana apologized, Mai smiled, letting go of her.

“It’s fine! So, how were the sights?” Mai asked, closing the door behind Hana.

Hana chuckled nervously, scratching her temple.

Mai frowned, suddenly concerned. “Did something happen?”

“Yeah…” Looking at Mai’s angry face, Hana winced, her eyes getting wide. “N-Nothing bad! I… may or may not have joined Normal Boots…” Mai gasped.

“Wait, what!?” Mai dragged Hana over to the couch and sat down with her. “Tell me everything!”

Thus began Hana telling Mai about practically everything. From meeting them backstage to what she actually did that evening. After telling her, Mai beamed.

“Hana, it’s fine. Admittedly you could have told me sooner but it’s understandable.” She assured.

“If you say so… Also, I got the guys to agree to bring you tomorrow.” Mai gasped, a broad smile coming onto her face once more. She hugged her once more, cheering.

“Thank you!” She cried, and then let go, jumping up from her seat.

“I gotta make sure I look perfect, oh gosh! I don’t want to leave a bad impression!” She realized, basically sprinting off to the bathroom.

Hana laughed at her friend's antics.

But deep down.

That foreboding feeling never went away.

 


	5. Victory Goes To...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter was posted later than expected but it was because of a storm, although I do wish a happy fourth of july to those who celebrate it :)

At last, the day of Hana’s match arrived, and while Mai was enthusiastic as expected, Hana couldn’t shake off that nagging feeling. Not to mention, her constant pacing around the apartment, Mai noticed immediately.

“Hana, you’ll be fine. I believe in you.” Mai trying to assure her as she put on her specially made Normal Boots shirt, as it was a normal colored mint green shirt but with a Normal Boots logo patched on.

“I know but… I’ve had this bad feeling for a while now…” Hana admitted, frowning.

“Oh, Hana. It might just be you being nervous. I’m sure you’ll do great, ok?” Mai replied, rubbing her back. Hana sighed but nodded.

“If you say so.” After Mai finished up, Hana made sure her contacts were safely in her pocket and they left for the arena. They parted ways once they got into the food court, Hana going into the back area all the way down to the dressing room. She opened the door, being greeted by the Normal Boots group.

“Hey, Hana!” PBG greeted. Hana waved, smiling.

“You ready for this?” Jirard asked, smiling.

“As I’ll ever be,” Hana replied nervously, going to the back area to get ready herself. She took off her shawl, glasses, and other things she didn’t need and proceeded to put on her gear. Fixing her bow after doing so, putting in the contacts. Hana came back out, anxiously waiting for responses.

“Fits perfectly!” Jared complimented.

“Thanks…” Hana replied. A ding sounded, making Jon nod.

“Alright, you ready Hana?” He asked, making her nod in both confidence and uncertainty. “We’ll be in a box seat somewhere closer than the regular audience, right beside the announcer box.”

“We believe in you Hana, remember what we told you.” Paul said cheerfully, making her smile.

“Thanks, guys.” They left, and she took deep breaths, trying to stay calm. She went out and walked up to the gate, staring out into the arena. If she squinted hard enough she could see Jimmy, who was part of the Hidden Block crew. The gates raised and the metal walkway slid out for both entrances.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the last match of the season!” An announcer called, making everyone cheer. “From the right, we have the brand new member of the Normal Boots, Hana Mizuno!”

Hana calmly walked down the walkway, though inside she was nervous as all hell.

“And on the left, Jimmy Whetzel of Hidden Block!” He calmly walked down it too, and everyone cheered once more as the two stood in position.

Hana’s eyes darted around the arena, feeling jittery from all the attention on her. She looked at Jimmy from the other side of the arena. The sense of the foreboding feeling came back once more, and she gulped.

“Hey, wishing you luck!” Hana focused her attention on Jimmy, who waved back at her. “May the best bender win, right?”

Hana grimaced, not sure if he was mocking her or not. “Aren’t you a little too young to be a pro-bender?”

Jimmy chuckled, he seemed to be used to that comment. “Didn’t you just become one?”

“Alright! At the sound of the bell, it’ll be time to start!” The announcer called.

Hana got into position. Her fists clenched, feeling the tremors coursing through her. She could only pray that Jimmy didn’t notice her constant shaking, she wasn’t even sure if this was the right position. Wait, did her strategy work with the position? Hana puzzled over her strategy until a loud bell rang echoing in the dome. Cheers erupted as the match began.

A pulse of air rushed past Hana—shifting her feet, her mind scrambled, trying to decide which direction she was heading for. Shit, she missed her chance! The time spent over contemplating whether her strategy would work resulted in Jimmy already attempting to push her to zone two.

Hana felt her body slide closer and closer to the line grate. Crossing her fists over her head, she stood her ground, searching for a way to get out.

Then slinging her fists back, she fired compressions of air. Rapidly punching the air, as she dove to the left.

Jimmy staggered a bit, as he threw gusts of air to shield himself.

He rolled forward, sweeping the ring with his leg—waves of air blasting throughout the platform.

Hana jumped up, ready to execute a butterfly kick until a funnel of air crashed into her.

Plunging downwards, Hana tried to stop the momentum from moving her any further. She growled out, already knowing that she had fallen in the next zone.

“So much for not getting knocked out..” Hana grumbled under her breath.

“What did you say about me earlier? That I was too young?” Jimmy pointed out, stepping forward, the center line lit up as he came closer. His face narrowed.

_“Don’t underestimate me.”_

He spun slowly around, his arms out, directing a flow of air. It swirled around his body, the air gathering around him.

Hana leaped back up, going back to position. Her fists closed together, her face focused back on him.

Jimmy struck back in retaliation, the air shot out, closing in on Hana.

Her eyes shut close, already knowing her next movements.

_Crash!_

Hana opened her eyes, expecting the incoming attack. Wait, where was it?

Jimmy was on the ground, his eyes widened as a tall figure hovered over him. Hana froze, seeing the terror in his eyes. All at once, she heard muffled screams as people scrambled to get out of there, but that changed.

Because the barrier was destroyed.

Hana felt the scream bubble out of her throat, and she dodged the shards of glass, the figure seemingly protecting Jimmy just fine despite being an obvious threat. Jimmy swept the glass into the water below, recoiling to find blood streak his hand. The piercing screams only grew louder, and Hana’s heartbeat quickened, everything becoming muffled once more. It was like slow motion as he rose a hand, and people from out of nowhere came running out. They all wore the same hoods, the darkness hiding their faces.

“No…no...” Hana whispered. She felt helpless, she was  _afraid._ But then something caught her eye.

With the people rushing away, some being attacked and injured, or able to fight back despite being outnumbered… Someone with red hair stood out in the crowd. Someone she was best friends with for a couple of days now.

“Mai!” Hana cried. She was surrounded by firebenders, their hands aflame. Hana felt her chest tighten, becoming breathless as she, at that moment in time, could watch in horror as her best friend, possibly her only friend was about to be killed.

Hana didn’t even notice the metalbending police come in. The distant shouts of the advancing Normal Boots at the gate.

Tightening her fists, she bit her lip as her eyes narrowed.

Hana started sprinting, anger and determination fueling her will to save her friend. She kicked the guy away from Jimmy, and he slid away, dust kicking up.

“Hana don’t!” Jimmy cried, concerned. But she didn’t listen.

Swiftly, she pulled her arms back as whips of water rushed up, smashing down onto the firebenders, washing them into the water below.

Everyone became quiet. Time seemed to stop, everyone stared wide-eyed. Hana’s face paled as people started to whisper.

“I thought she was an airbender…”

“No way!”

“How is this possible?!” Even with metalbending police escorting them out, they couldn’t help but stare.

The whole army jumped down onto the ring, surrounding Hana and Jimmy, though it was clear—their target was her.

“No matter in trying to hide it anymore...” Hana launched herself above them, everyone in utter shock.

A water tendril latched onto her ankle and slammed her down, making dust kick up and her to groan in pain, the face shield in her helmet cracked. She looked back and started rolling as an earthbender started making rock spikes spire from the ground. In pure accident, she lifted her hands, and a stone disc rose up, blocking an attack from a firebender.

 _“She’s the avatar!”_   Many cried, the shouts rising up. Finally, both Normal Boots and Hidden Block came out, surrounding Hana as she fell onto her knees, looking at the ground.

Hana just sat on the ground in shock. She was just as taken back as anyone, her heart still pounding, as now she knew she’d most likely have more attention on her than needed, and it made her absolutely scared. Scared for her friends, her family. Clearly, these benders were going to go after her, clearly, people were going to stalk her, and give her unwanted attention.

Clearly.

She broke her promise.


	6. Tying up the Loose Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, but we hope you enjoy the chapter!

“When do you think she’s gonna wake up?”

“Who knows? After that incident, I wouldn’t want to wake up.”

 _“Don’t think like that!_ She just fainted!”

“Are you kidding me? This is why you don’t trust pink-haired girls!”

Voices reached through her consciousness. Hana felt a soft cushion graze her cheek, a faint aroma of flowers drifted in the air. She felt someone place a blanket closer to her face. Her eyelids fluttered, the images coming into focus. Now, she stared into the worried faces of Mai, PBG, Jirard, and Satch. The rest of the guys were behind them, sitting in chairs.

“Oh thank god, you're up!” Mai already crushing her with a hug.

“Still... can’t breathe…”

“Sorry!” Mai stepped back, letting go of her.

“W-What happened?” Hana asked, her thoughts still blurry as she tried to sort them out.

“You fainted at the tournament but t-there was an attack um and...you’re the avatar?” PBG tried to explain, his words melding into one another.

“Y-You saw that..” Hana realized, all the memories flooding back. They all nodded, and her face ashen. She looked down at her blanket, playing with the soft material between her forefinger and thumb.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“I…” Hana sighed, biting down on her lip.

“When did you find out you were the avatar?”

“Why did you really come to the city?”

Out of nowhere, question after question was thrown at her. Hana could feel her head spinning as her mind tried to keep up with the questions, struggling to focus on one. She buried her face into her blanket overwhelmed by the sudden barrage.

 _“Everyone shut up!”_ Mai shrieked, making everyone go quiet. “You’re clearly overwhelming her! One question at a time!”

“Alright then, when did you find out you were the avatar?” Jon asked.

“I found out when I was 6. I, er, accidentally made a tree go up in flames when I was startled by something.” Hana revealed, embarrassed. PBG’s eyes widened, and Hana gave him a questioning look, and he turned away at that.

“Why did you hide it?” Paul then asked, looking at her curiously.

“It’s a long story... are you sure all of you want to know?“

Everyone nodded.

Hana took a deep breath. “My whole family felt that I wouldn’t be able to handle the pressure. I sometimes still feel like that.”

Hana hugged her arms. Everyone frowned, not a single word was spoken in that moment.

“Once they found out I was the avatar, it wasn’t only that reason. They were worried that my life would be in danger if I took that responsibility, they didn’t want that for me... So I wasn’t allowed to ever leave the village.”

Silence filled the room, Hana gripped the blanket tighter.

“I mean—it didn’t bother me that much when I was younger, but it worsened when an accident happened... and as I got older, I couldn’t handle being sheltered in that village anymore.” Hana breathed in one last time.

“So, I ran away and came here.” Mai reached out to hug her, and Hana sighed shakily, holding back tears. “I’m sorry I lied.”

“Hana… It’s alright. It’s understandable that you had to.” PBG replied. Suddenly a knock came from the door, and a man in robes opened the door.

“Huh?”

“Hello, may we talk to Avatar Hana—alone?” He asked, Mai letting go of her.

“We’ll be right outside the door,” Mai assured, and they all left. A group of people walked in, Hana feeling intimidated and a bit claustrophobic. All of them wore long indigo robes with capes that trailed behind them as they walked. White accents decorated the robes to differentiate the members of the group.

“Hello, Avatar Hana.” Another said, bowing. Hana gulped, a bit nervous.

“We are the Order of the White Lotus. You may have heard of our search for the avatar perhaps?”

Hana nodded, it was difficult not to know about them.

“Upon Avatar Aang’s request, our duty is to find each new avatar and train them until they have mastered all the elements. We also serve to the avatar as mentors and protectors until they are ready.”

“We offer you our best trainers so you can become a fully realized avatar.” A woman further explained.

“In regards, to the recent event that you have been discovered as the avatar. My fellow members of the White Lotus have proposed an offer for you. You may not have been trained properly as an avatar as we have spent years searching for the one,” the man continued, not stopping for a minute.

Hana fiddled with her hands, still listening to the man.

“We would be honored if you would come with us, and we can begin your journey of fulfilling your role as the avatar.”

Hana stopped.

Looking back up at the man, she then averted her eyes. Did that mean she had to leave her friends? Leave everything she came here for behind…

“I’ll consider it,” she said hesitantly, scratching her cheek.

“Avatar Hana, I apologize for coming in at a time like this but we insist that the Avatar is placed in the best care,” the man said, his expression turning to one of irritation.

“I get that but I don’t want to leave my friends behind,” Hana insisted, distraught. The man raised an eyebrow.

“It may be rather difficult to leave your friends, however, Republic City is not the peaceful city it once was. Due to the lack of instruction, Avatar Aang would believe that it could be risky for the avatar to stay in such a dangerous place… But whom would be the ones to teach you, may I ask?”

“My friends, they are pro-benders, they have experience as well,” Hana answered without a beat.

The man scoffed, though immediately noticing that Hana had seen him, he stood back up.

“Excuse me Avatar Hana, but those pro-benders are not qualified… Plus the sport is absolutely barbaric. Bending should be an art, not a thing taken for granted.” Hana felt her stomach churn, anger boiling deep down.

“I’ve come up with my answer. I’ll, in fact, prove that it isn’t barbaric. Thus, my friends will teach me.” Hana said, gaining an unknown confidence. Everyone other than Hana nodded hesitantly, then another spoke again.

“We are to at least monitor your progress then. We’re not going to be fully out of your life.”

“That is completely fine.” The leader then opened the door…

Only to have PBG and some of the other Normal Boots members fall from it.

Hana felt her heart race, her face flushing in embarrassment. Did they not want to teach her? How much did they hear?

“Well—I can’t let my best friend go!” Mai piped in, standing near the doorway. “So, she’s staying!”

“Guys…” Hana mumbled. She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes; so Mai did consider her as a friend. _A best friend._ She hadn’t had one since the boy she befriended years ago due to her being more introverted than most airbenders.

Members of Normal Boots scrambled to their feet as they got back up, whistling. The order left at once though glaring at the members as they left, clearly not wanting to be involved.

“So, you want us to train you huh?” Jon asked. Hana swallowed, her eyes flickered around the room to not lose composure.

“I-I er…”

“Well, then we’ll do it.” Hana looked back up at them, her eyes wide.

“Really?” She asked cheerfully. They all nodded. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her lips forming into a huge smile.

“Oh no, she’s crying!” Nick cried, placing his hands on the side of his head.

“Someone get the blanket!” PBG shouted, making Hana laugh joyfully.

“G-Guys I’m ok… I’m just so happy.” Hana assured. Mai tackle-hugged her, and Hana had to reshuffle her feet a bit so she didn’t fall over. The pinkette peered over Mai’s shoulder, now focusing on Shane.

“Do you mind?” Hana timidly asked.

Shane sighed. “Well...you defended us...so no I don’t.” A blush rose on Shane’s face as Hana giggled. Suddenly more people appeared behind them, making Hana’s head tilt in confusion. Mai let go of the pinkette, and turned to see a couple of men standing behind the Normal Boots members.

“Hey, guys.” A voice greeted, and the members moved to reveal the Hidden Block group, including Jimmy, who had bandages wrapped around his right hand.

“You feeling alright Hana?” Jimmy asked, concerned. Hana nodded.

“Thanks for checking up on me.” She replied, smiling.

“Not only that. Thanks for saving Jim’s life.” Another guy with a hat on said. Luke, wasn’t it?

“Yeah… I most likely would have gotten sliced to bits.” Jimmy chuckled nervously.

“It’s fine.” The room turned silent, thinking of the people who attacked earlier.

“Who were those guys?” Another member of Hidden Block, Jeff, spoke up. Mai growled, her face twisting into a snarl.

“I think it was those anti-non benders. They only attacked the non-benders up in the stands and only retaliated at the benders if necessary.” She growled, crossing her arms.

“Damn. If that’s true… Then this isn’t some simple protest…” Ian finally spoke, glaring at the wall.

“After this, we might not see rallies as often, at least public ones. We better keep an eye out for those freaks.” Mai said, fuming.

“Indeed we must, it is quite tragic that you ladies were involved in this,” Jared said, smoothing out his bright blue coat. Turning to Mai, he grinned. “Though you have told us that you have just met Hana, she is lucky to have such a kind person in her life.”

“I—uh am lucky to have her in my life as w-well,” Mai sputtered.

“Did everyone make it out ok?” Hana asked, concerned about the tournament.

“A few were injured, but luckily the metalbending police force came in time. The terrorists left when we stepped onto the scene.” Satch explained, making Hana sigh in relief.

“That’s good. But what’s going to happen with the tournament now?”

Everyone’s face dropped.

“It’s not good, is it?” Hana’s lips pursed.

“Hana, it’s been cancelled—they felt that it was too risky to continue it so, the arena has been shut down…” Jimmy answered, a grim expression now on his face. “I guess our match will have to hold on for now, huh?”

“Guess so… But that’s ok. More time to prepare.” Hana said, trying to stay optimistic.

“Let’s just hope that you don’t get kicked out because you’re the Avatar.” Mai joked.

“Right. But I guess we don’t have to worry about that for now.” Hana replied, smiling softly.

“We better get going. We’ll see ya some other time.” Jeff said, and the Hidden Block members left.

“Same thing, actually.” Jon realized.

“It is pretty late. And I am feeling fine.” Hana assured, grinning.

“Though we should probably escort you out.” PBG said, looking out the window.

“Why?”

“That’s why.” PBG pointed, the window revealed a huge crowd gathering, Mai's eyes widening in response.

“Reporters... lovely," Mai groaned.

“I’ll try to control them.” Jared declared, smirking.

“What are you going to do, sparkle them to death?” Paul snickered. Jared shot a glare at him, making Paul chortle in return.

“Thanks," Hana chuckled.

Not speaking up for Jared, Mai was currently crouched on the ground, rummaging through a bag. Taking clothes out of the bag, she tossed it to Hana. "You should probably change first!"

Mai tapped her foot, her face stern. "So that means that all of you should be waiting outside."

They turned to her looking puzzled.

She stomped towards Normal Boots, pushing them out the door. Slamming the door shut, she dusted herself off. "What?"

"Uh, nevermind..." Hana did appreciate her best friend's consideration, though.

After changing, Hana and Mai went out the door to see them waiting in the hall. The group was crowded in the hallway, showing that they wanted to leave as well. They all began to go down the stairs.

“Alright, we all ready?” Jirard asked, surrounding the redhead and pinkette with the others.

“Yep!” They all replied. Shane mumbling along the lines of “Let’s just get this over with.”

And they opened the doors. Flashes went off in their faces, shouts boomed off the crowd as they tried pushing back to get a look at the avatar. Hana yelped, ducking down behind PBG, as he was the tallest there. Mai strode with confidence, though did have an irritable look.

“Everyone stand back!” Jared yelled over all the chaos, trying to keep the crowd calm as they kept on going.

“Avatar Hana, is it true that you have not discovered your powers until now!?” A reporter interjected, attempting to push through the group.

“Uh—I mean..”

“Hey! What are you doing? Go away!!” Mai barked, shooing the reporter back to the crowd.

“Avatar Hana were these attacks against you!?”

“I…”

“No comment!” Jon cried, and Jacques' eyes flashed red.

 _“Back off old timer.”_   Jacques monotonously ordered, making the reporter do so, scared of the robotic bird.

“No comment.” That was the only thing that came out of the Normal Boots mouths from that point on, Jacques flapping his wings once in awhile threateningly. Finally, after what seemed to be the longest walk of her life, the group managed to get away from the crowd. The group continued to walk to the mansion now not surrounding them. They did, however, look back once in awhile, pushing Hana and Mai in front of them.

The group arrived at the mansion, Hana and Mai stepping inside first. Once everyone went through Nick, Satch, PBG, and Jon rose the walls a bit with their earthbending, making sure no one could climb over. When that was finished, they ushered the girls inside, Jared locking the door behind them.

“You two can stay overnight. Let the crowd disperse.” Jared explained. Mai grabbed Hana’s arm, and Hana already knowing that she didn’t want to embarrass herself.

“You guys don’t need to do that.” Hana said, blushing.

Jirard shook his head. “You’re on the map, for now, Hana. You can go home in the morning, though,” he promised.

“Alright… Thanks, guys.” Hana thanked, still a little uncertain about using their hospitality. She really didn’t want to burden them.

“I’ll show you two to the guest room.” PBG volunteered, walking them upstairs. Mai and Hana followed him up to a room at the end of the hall, opening the door. It was a mostly bare room, with a wooden floor, the walls painted a soft lavender and two beds on the opposing walls.

“Thanks again!” Mai clapped.

“You’re welcome,” PBG replied, smiling softly. Mai claimed the one on the left, and Hana turned to PBG, who twiddled his thumbs.

“Yeah, thanks again. For everything.” Hana thanked, suddenly having the urge to hug him. She resisted it, though, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

“Good night!” And then PBG closed the door. Once his footsteps disappeared, Mai giggled.

“He’s totally into you.” That made Hana stiffen, a large blush on her face.

“N-No he’s not!” Hana denied, turning to the redhead. Mai smirked, crossing her arms.

“He totally is!” Mai stood, clutching her hands to her chest. “It’s the best love story in the world. The avatar and the metalbender.” She jokingly swooned, leaning against Hana.

“Mai, please. I’m sure he doesn’t like me.” Hana stuttered, the blush darkening more as Mai furthered her teasing.

“PBG, I don’t want you to get hurt!” Mai suddenly said, putting on the best Hana voice she could. Hana rolled her eyes as Mai continued. “Oh Hana, I want to protect you. You mean everything to me.” Her voice deepened to match PBG’s. “But PBG, my maidenh-”

“Mai hush!” Hana cried, covering her ears. Mai laughed, patting Hana on the back.

“Just letting you know I ship it.” Mai kicked off her shoes and went into bed, smirking at Hana all the while. Hana sighed, exasperated as she also took off her boots, getting into the other bed.

“Good night Hana.” Mai turned and fell asleep quickly. Hana sighed again, lying down. The day ended up being more chaotic than what Hana was used to, even if she had rested for most of it. She rolled over, her head now facing the wall.

 

* * *

  _Hana realized she wasn’t herself the moment she noticed a man in a red and white mask on a stage. Three people sat tied up on the stage, Hana felt herself gaze at her surroundings, noticing that she was taller than she actually was._

_“The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!” Hana felt her stomach drop, her anxiety rising up at the sight. Cheers arose from the crowd, and then words that were not hers came out as a man got kicked in the back to sit on his knees._

_“Any ideas yet?” Her eyes met amber, and internally she blushed._

_“I think so. See those machines?” They turned to said machines. She realized further that this obviously wasn’t the same time she was in. She was someone else, not herself. “They’re powered by water and steam. If you can create some cover I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, we duck outta here.”_

_“Works for me.” Bolin. That name sounded really familiar. In fact, this whole thing sounded very familiar. “Mako. Good luck.”_

_“You too.” Mako. That also sounded so familiar. It was like deja vu. She started to move, but it wasn’t her controlling her movements. Pushing through the crowd, she looked back as she headed to the halls. Seeing the steam machines, she twisted the knobs._

_“Still not enough…” She muttered._

_“Hey you!” A burly man said, walking up to her._

_“Is there a problem, my brother?” She asked, feigning confusion._

_“What are you doing back here?”_

_“Uh… Looking for the bathroom.” What kind of excuse was that? Hana could sense the suspicion that the man was having about her. She looked down as she heard a click sound, and saw the glint of a wrench. A sudden determination filled her, and Hana was astounded. Usually in this situation she’d be scared, she would have started running away by now. But no; this person was way more confident._

_The man swung the wrench, and she dodged, the man kept on swinging his wrench. In this fight her hat came off, and grabbing the red scarf off her neck, she wrapped it around the man. With incredible strength, she swung him into the machine. The steam went everywhere, and she felt herself smirk._

_“Thanks! That should be enough!” She sprinted up to the machine and started bending the steam, making her mentally go agape. How did she learn this!? Pushing the steam right into the other machine out there, it exploded as the steam engulfed the place. Running down the hall, the distant screams of the crowd echoed throughout it. She threw off her overcoat and other clothes, revealing water tribe attire. She mentally widened her eyes in realization._

_She was watching through the eyes of Avatar Korra!_

_She kicked up her leg just as a guy finished zapping Bolin and Mako, making a large portion of the nearby ground ram into the back of the assailant._

_“I wouldn’t count us out just yet.” She whistled, and shouted, “Naga!” A huge polar bear dog ran down the stairs, and she grabbed Mako’s wrist, jumping onto Naga’s back with him. The polar bear dog grabbed the screaming Bolin with her mouth, making him bounce against her stomach. Slowly, her vision warped and blurred out, changing to black._

_“Hana.” A disembodied voice whispered, “Remember this.”_

_“W-What!?” Hana cried, looking around frantically. And then, just like that._

* * *

 

The distant laughing of a woman woke her up, the noise ringing in the room. Hana groaned, rubbing her eyes. She sat up, looking outside. It was still dark outside, the moon high in the sky.

“Wha…”

“Oh my god! Hana, why did I not notice this!?” Mai’s voice cried hysterically between bits of laughter, and Hana blinked to see Mai in her bed. She looked over again at the door, the whole group of Normal Boots standing at it, gaping at Hana.

Oh boy. Some of them weren’t wearing shirts. Hana blushed darkly in embarrassment, hiding her face.

“H-Hana… That was you…?” PBG asked. Hana gulped, pushing her face further into her hands. By now, Mai had tears in her eyes, laughing so hard that she was snorting now.

Little innocent Hana snored like a bear. It was amusing, to say the least.

“Hana, do you have any breathing problems?” Satch questioned, looking puzzled. “I mean I can’t simply assume that just because you’re an airbender or really the avatar…”

“I don’t... it’s an airbender thing, I guess.” Hana answered sheepishly, her face still in her hands. She wasn’t prepared for this at all, forgetting that her village didn’t care about the snores as they were nothing compared to the ones of a sky bison.

“But Paul doesn’t snore. He sleeps so quietly you could hear a pin drop.” Nick said, turning to the airbender.

“Yeah, if anyone was to snore, it’s Nick. Are you a real airbender Paul, I never hear you snore like that,” Josh teased.

“I was born in the city! I wasn’t raised like a nomad, okay!” Paul defended himself, peeved at the accusation.

“Not shaving your head, not being a vegetarian, and not snoring—wow you aren’t an airbender!” Nick accused.

The three of them tussled, as the other members backed off. Jirard rolled his eyes, stepping away as well.

“So Hana, would you want any nasal strips? If that helps.” Jirard asked, concern laced in his voice.

“I would, thank you,” Hana said, her words muffled.

“My beauty sleep will be ruined, if this keeps up,” Jared whined dramatically. A sleeping mask was on his forehead as he pulled a mirror out of his nightgown, checking his face.

“I’m sorry... I forgot that you guys won’t be used to my snores,” Hana confessed, carefully lifting her hands from her face.

“Yeah, we kinda noticed,” Shane deadpanned. He had a blank stare although, it seemed that he was only holding back his temper since it was late. “I don’t think that sound was even human.”

“Shane, that was uncalled for,” Jirard scolded.

“Sorry for disturbing you guys...” Hana felt the embarrassment and annoyance tear at the edges of her mind. Great, revealing that she’s the avatar and her obnoxious snores, she wouldn’t be surprised if they kicked her out instead. Why was she always making so many mistakes?

“If it bothers you guys that much, I can leave now..”

“Hana it’s fine. We were just concerned that’s all,” said Jirard who elbowed Shane.

“Yeah... concerned...” Shane mumbled begrudgingly.

“I’ll be getting the nasal strips, just hold on,” Jirard said, leaving the room to retrieve them.

Hana sighed, looking down at her bedsheets. She felt guilt and shame weigh on her, practically feeling everyone's stare at her. It was a full minute of silence before Jirard returned, and people took that as a cue to leave back to their bedrooms. Jared continued to complain about how he had another photoshoot in the morning. Shane grumbled as he headed out the door, Hana wasn’t sure if she really wanted to find out what he was saying.

“Here, Hana. Hopefully, it’ll help you sleep better as well.” He handed her the strip, and Mai nodded.

“Yeah, when I woke up you were tossing and turning. Did you have a nightmare?”

“No...” Hana wasn’t sure if she should tell them of her flashback or not. Especially with the whole “remember it” voice. “It was just a dream. Don’t worry.”

For now, it’ll be to herself she decided. She mentally wished for a manual to deal with all this avatar stuff.

Without something like that she felt totally hopeless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wonder why Hana snores so loudly that the NB guys can hear it well Airbenders are known to have the second loudest snore compared to a sky bison which is a creature in Avatar


	7. Welcome to the Real World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been awhile hasn't it? It's Tori btw so Gems and I are really sorry that we haven't updated as much as we liked to. So our updates will not be like once every other day, writer's block completely hit us, but we couldn't keep putting off the chapter so yeah here you go! Another update, since there are people mentioning how they have not watch Atla or Lok, Gems and I will do our best to explain some concepts that can be hard to understand unless you watch the show. So hopefully people aren't as lost.
> 
> For this chapter, the term triad refers to a Chinese crime syndicate or gang really, since Republic City was inspired by Chinese culture like in Lok. Also, metalbending is a sub type of earthbending, however it is largely used by the Police Force. They use airships besides cars to navigate the city.

The next morning passed by, conversations at breakfast were kept brief as everyone clearly didn’t want to discuss the events from the previous night. Hana silently thanked the others for that at least, she already had enough to deal with after all. Saying their goodbyes, Hana and Mai were about to head out the door until Hana felt a tug on her arm.

Hana turned to the person, it was PBG.

“Hana, stay low, alright? There might still be reporters out there looking for you.” He explained, concerned. Hana nodded.

“I promise I will. See you guys later.” About to leave, Hana stopped taken back by the sound of the door slamming behind her. That was odd...

“See what I mean, he _does_ like you,” Mai said, her arms lying behind her head. Hana felt her face flush, quickening her pace. Honestly, she didn’t understand why she had this lingering feeling in her stomach whenever he was involved. A few days ago, she recalled him saying that _he_ was here for her, yet she just heard him shutting the door right there and then.

Was that only a lie? Did PBG even like her as a friend? Why did he always seem uncomfortable around her when she was sure that she had not done anything that could have provoked him. It all came crashing down on her, what was it about her that PBG didn’t like?

_“Hana, look out!”_

Hana snapped out of her thoughts to find herself down on the ground. The cold concrete dug into her skin, as she already could feel a bruise forming on her forehead.

“Oh my god! Hana, are you okay?" Mai moved Hana’s bangs, inspecting the bruise. She winced looking at it.

“How is it?”

“It’s not so good— _here_ you walked straight towards a pole!” Mai shouted, helping Hana up. She tapped a finger to her chin. “We’re going to need ice for that! But I don’t want you to get hounded by paparazzi while we get it hmm..”

“Hana, are you ready for a mission because I’m going to need a disguise for you!”

“What?”

“Like this!” Mai grabbed Hana’s arm, dragging her along the sidewalk. Hana was stuck in deciding whether she was going to trust this plan or not, Mai always had ideas that tended to be out of the ordinary.

She didn’t resist, though, her mind wandering off as her head still felt dizzy. They continued their way until they were back in the marketplace, one of the first places that Hana had explored when she arrived in Republic City. The noises of the crowd they were trying to navigate through only seemed to make the ringing in Hana’s mind echo more and more.

“Ooh, this shop has some coats you can use.” Mai stopped, now searching through the various coats hanging on the stand. Tossing coat after coat, all landing on Hana as she was slowly buried by the pile of clothes. “Oooo—how about this one?”

Mai pulled out an emerald green coat, hanging it off her arm for Hana to see. “Look at this one! Uh Hana, where are you?”

“Right here...” said Hana, her words muffled by the clothes that had formed a mountain.

“Ah sorry!” Mai began pushing the pile away, Hana finally relieved that she was out of the mess.

“I’ll just take whatever you found… I’d like to leave now.”

“Got it! I’ll be buying this,” Mai chirped, handing the coat to the cashier. After paying for the coat, the duo continued onwards. Passing by a stand that sold bags of ice, Hana stood to the side waiting for Mai now enshrined in the coat. The familiar scent of food and incense wafted in the air, although it only made Hana feel nauseous as she crossed her arms over her stomach. She took deep breaths in, her mind focusing on other things to distract herself. There was no way she would leave a mess here…

_"Shit! Hana, we have to go!”_

Without warning, Mai pulled Hana behind the counter of the ice stand, pushing the cashier to make more space. The three of them hid under the counter, Hana was still confused in her daze as everyone suddenly began to hide behind the stands.

“Mai, what’s going on?” Hana whispered, trying to make sense of what was happening. The sound of a car screeched off as it skidded to a halt.

“The Triple Threat Triad is here! _Damn it_ —I thought they abandoned this territory,” Mai peeked over the counter, quickly hiding back. “Sorry Hana, we’re going to have to wait it out…”

“Wait, who are they?!”

“The largest triad in the city, they’re a group you don’t wanna mess with! They claim to protect people's businesses but then take advantage of non-benders!”

Hana looked over the counter, her eyes squinting to find a group of men at one of the stands. There was a man who appeared to be the leader. He was wearing a long black coat, he had chains hanging off his baggy pants. A fedora shadowed his face, Hana couldn’t quite tell who it was. The man was leaning on the counter, the old man had his hands raised, trembling. But right next to the man, was someone she had hoped to never see again.

“You _promised_ you would have the money by the end of the month so, _where is it?”_ The man seethed, the scars in his bearded face contorted. The chills of that encounter came back to Hana, she was lucky to be saved in that moment.

“I... I...” The old man couldn’t finish his sentence.

“The boss guaranteed protection for your stand, and what do you repay us with?...” The earthbender paused.

_“Nothing.”_

“I-I’m sorry! Please just give me more time—here you can have this statue!” The old man held a jade statue in his hands, clinging it for life.

An incredulous look of irritation was on the earthbender’s face, finally, he nodded to the leader.

Air blasted from the leader, the statue crashed to the ground shattering to tiny pieces.

“The boss is tired of waiting.” The earthbender interrupted, a dangerous grin on his face.

“Guess they’re now recruiting airbenders, triple threat yeah right—more like quadruple,” Mai grumbled as she turned to Hana. _Wait where was she?_

“Oh no…”

Hana was already sneaking through the stands, she couldn’t just sit back and watch! Her eyes darted all over the place looking for any metalbending cops, where were they? She really had no choice...

The triad walked closer and closer to the old man.

“So, what do we do to those who break our deals?” The bearded man chuckled, his face darkened.

_“We break them!”_

The men were ready to launch their attacks, on the spur of the moment Hana sprinted.

Flinging off her coat, she kicked up her leg, jumping full blown into the air in front of the old man. Gasps were heard from the crowd hidden behind their stands. With her hands out in front of her, pulses of wind were shot toward the triad, the full force of it crashing them into the stands.

“What the hell!?” One of them hollered, the airbender swiping his hand to stop the air. “Hey! I recognize you!”

“Then you remember attacking me.” Hana’s voice was flat, yet clearly livid.

“Wait a second, you guys attacked the _Avatar!?”_ Another guy yelled, both furious and tense.

“We didn’t know who she was!” The bearded guy replied, enraged. Hana narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists.

“I heard she’s not fully realized yet. With Chey on our side, it shouldn’t be too hard to bring her down.” A man let his hand alight with flame, but Hana didn’t move. They came after her all at once; Hana leaped over them.

 _Shit! How am I going to fight them all off?!_ Hana mentally panicked, bouncing from stand to stand as she dodged the endless attacks.

Mai watched in worry as Hana kept on with the battle, Hana couldn’t keep dodging forever!

The avatar landed on a cloth roof suddenly, the cloth ripped from below her, Hana falling into a stand. She struggled to get up, the triad was close to cornering her.

Mai mentally cursed herself for not having bending to help her. A red object caught her eye, _that was it!_

“Hana!” Mai screamed, grabbing a nearby wrench. She screwed off the knob on the fire hydrant, dodging a rock in the process. The water burst out in a huge stream, and Hana knew immediately what to do.

Hana lifted her hand over to the water and redirected it toward her assailants, pushing them back. All of them on the ground knocked out from the assault.

Sirens rang in the air as an airship hovered over the marketplace. Cars coming in right after as the metalbending police arrived on the scene.

“Ah! Hello, officers, the assailants are right here.” Hana said with authority lining her voice, pointing at the triad. One officer scowled at her. Uh oh...

“You’re not exactly out of trouble either young lady,” she said angrily. “Men, arrest all five of them!”

Mai gasped, Hana being grabbed by the wrists.

“B-But wait, I’m the avatar. I stopped these guys!” Hana had never gotten arrested or in trouble in her entire life. Sure there has been once or twice when she got a lecture, but nothing this extreme.

“Explain the damage then, it looks like you did more than these guys,” the officer countered back gesturing to the now obliterated marketplace.

“Officer, there were witnesses!” Mai shouted. "Come on people, she saved your lives!"

Looking to the crowd for help instead, Mai was met with fierce disagreement.

“She ruined my cabbages!”

“How am I gonna tell my husband that our stand is destroyed!?”

The crowd roared in outrage, and Mai cried out in frustration.

 _"You guys are so ungrateful!_ You should be thankful that she helped you get away from the triad!” She growled.

“Mai, it’s okay...” Hana assured, not wanting her friend to get in trouble as well. Mai huffed, crossing her arms.

“I’ll get the guys. I promise I’ll be at the headquarters soon!” Mai promised and ran off to the mansion.

Hana looked forward, trying to stay calm as she was pushed to a back of a car. In reality, she was  _terrified._

“Hmph! Let’s see how the chief will deal with _you,”_ the officer snarled shutting the door with a bang!

Hana could hear the purrs of the engine, the car would be heading to the Police headquarters. To think that she would end up getting arrested after only a short period of time in Republic City. Imagine if her dad could see her now… She wasn’t going to let an innocent person get hurt! With that in mind, she was the avatar, it was her job to help people, right?

The crowd certainly did not appreciate her efforts, her presence virtually bringing chaos everywhere she went. How did Korra deal with this avatar business?!

She grit her teeth. Not to mention, there was also the reactions of Normal Boots, she _really_ did not want to see that. Soon, the car finally stopped, and the back opened. The police officer grabbed her and escorted her into the interrogation room, sitting her down in a chair.

“The chief will be in soon.” He slammed the door behind him, making Hana flinch. She slumped in her chair, what was the chief going to do? About a minute later, the door opened again, and soft footsteps echoed in the metal room. The door closed, and a woman strolled over to the chair across from her.

Hana quickly took in her features, shocked herself. She didn’t have normal colored hair; she had pink hair just like her! Granted, it was a shade or so lighter, reaching her mid-back in a bubble ponytail, but it was still pink. She also had cat-like brown eyes, and light reflected off her metalbending armor.

“So _you’re_ the avatar?” She scoffed, placing the clipboard she held on the table, sitting down in the chair.

“Y-Yes,” Hana mumbled.

“Nice to finally meet you then.” It certainly didn’t sound like it. “I’m the chief of the metalbending police, Emily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there had to be some characters we know in Asagao making an entrance ;)


	8. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since school will be coming up in a few weeks, we expect that updates will not be as frequent, though don't worry we are determined to finish this story. But yeah, the long awaited arrival of Emily, and believe me this isn't the last time you'll be seeing her!

 

“So, you’re telling me that it’s _only_ been one day and she already got arrested!?” Shane shouted, holding the steering wheel in a death-grip.

"The triad were about to attack someone!” Mai fired back, knowing how Hana was, her best friend would not let an innocent person get hurt.

“Then  _why_ didn’t you two call the police?!”

Mai honestly couldn’t believe it, she expected an uproar over the problem but, nothing like this _._ “There was none in the area for your information!”

_"Hey, knock it off!”_

Immediate silence was met as Jirard’s glare bored into the back of their heads.

“Arguing about the situation at hand is not going to change anything, so stop,” he lectured. The two were still steamed, and Mai gripped the hem of her shirt.

“Well, he started it!”

“You really want to play that game? _She started it!”_

 _“Look,_ you damn hair raci—”

 _“Enough!_ Again, do you two want to argue when we’re stuckin traffic.” Jirard emphasized with a hiss.

The car was in the midst of a traffic jam with everyone practically spamming their horns. Tension and smoke hung in the surrounding air of the opened car. Mai, Shane, Jirard, Jared, and PBG were in the car, waiting for the others to hurry up although, with the traffic, it barely moved an inch. The other car with Jon, Satch, Paul, Nick, and Josh were only having the same issues.

“How long do you think it will be before this clears out?” PBG asked, trying to peer over the never ending crowd of cars and trucks.

“No clue, we can be here for hours,” Jared shrugged. “I did have to miss a photo shoot for this, so—”

“Jared, no one cares,” Shane snapped. Jirard sighed, rubbing his temples. Jared was miffed, leaning back into his seat as Mai glared at Shane.

“You guys are acting like kids. Please, focus on Hana, not her arrest,” PBG spoke out, Jirard flashing him a thankful glance. There was a chorused “Whatever” as it became silent again.

“Shane, the steering wheel!” Jared suddenly cried, pointing out the smoke that was now leaking from it. With a grunt, Shane took notice of the burnt, but functional steering wheel. PBG pinched the bridge of his nose. “Really?”

“We got the wrong person to drive.” Mai remarked, trying to make the situation a little lighter although, it was still tense in the car.

“It’s going to be a long ride…” Jirard groaned.

 

* * *

 

Hana sat there in the chair, feeling the icy stare of Emily bore into her.

“So, you’re the avatar?” Emily questioned, leaning forward on her elbows. Hana nodded.

“Yes ma’am,” Hana confirmed. Emily scoffed, making Hana look up at her.

“So, a girl like you is the almighty avatar? That’s rich. But then again, Raava had to pick someone who was an airbender.”

“Who’s Raava?” Hana asked, that name seemed familiar...

Emily snorted, placing her cheek on the palm of her hand.

“Wow, the avatar herself doesn’t know who Raava is. That’s real sad,” she stated, making Hana flush in embarrassment. “Anyways, to discuss your crimes.”

“I didn’t do anything. I was protecting people,” Hana spoke firmly, her lips pulled into a frown. Emily shook her head, chuckling.

“Sure, you did that. But you also destroyed stands and almost hurt those same people.”

Hana opened her mouth to speak up, she hesitated, instead forcing it closed.

Emily’s cat-like gaze seemed to study her every movement. “You’re almost as bad as Avatar Korra when she came here to this city all those years ago.”

“I’m sorry… I can’t pay for the damages at the moment but-”

“It doesn’t matter. People have pressed charges for destroying their place of work,” Emily explained. “If you weren’t the avatar, you’d have up to 4 months in jail. If it was up to me you’d have that sentence.”

“...But?”

“But, the higher ups, the council, in other words, has decided otherwise,” Emily continued, her lips curling upwards. “If your friends come in the next 24 hours you can be set free, with a fee of course. But if not, a full month.”

It was almost like Emily enjoyed doing this.

“You can’t just do that!” Hana protested, ignoring the thoughts in her mind telling her to stop. She was _not_ going to be pushed around anymore. “Where were your officers when the triad was threatening that man’s life?!”

 _"Excuse me_ _?_ How dare you question my authority! We didn’t know about the disturbance until it was halfway through.”

“But they said it’s been going on for a while.” Hana argued, her hands shaking in the handcuffs.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s possible they weren’t there at the time. Take that into account before you question me and my decisions.” Emily spat, standing up, the metal chair scuffing along the floor roughly. An indignant expression was on Hana’s face, her teeth grinding together slightly.

“Still. Those people could have been hurt.” Hana snarked, and Emily rolled her eyes.

“Since we’re on this topic, it seems that you haven’t learned all the elements yet. Isn’t the avatar supposed to be this all-knowing god?” Emily mocked, crossing her arms.

“It took Aang time to learn the elements… So did Korra, and many others before me.” Hana replied, trying to remain calm in the ongoing storm of anger.

“Look, we both know that there’s something that both you and I share that draws everyone to us… Though, no offense but why are you getting all the attention?”

Hana was thrown off, when did it change from talking about the avatar to _that._

“What are you implying?” She asked sharply, looking at her in the eye.

 _“Oh come on!_ You know why!” Emily slammed her hand against the table, the table shook from the impact, the vibrations spreading to the metallic walls of the room.

“I’m the chief of police, the overachiever, the one who has been keeping this fucking city safe for almost 2 years now! And yet you get all the attention. As an avatar, you’re still weak, an underachieving ghost of what the avatar should be!”

What exactly the point of insulting her? Hana was too furious to feel offense at that.

“You don’t have the right to judge me. Not like you have the finest of personalities it seems!” Emily growled in response.

“WHY YOU LITTLE BI—”

Before Emily and Hana could continue, the door slammed open. Shane stood in the doorway, clearly fuming. The echo of the slam rang in their ears if it had been any stronger it could have left a dent.

Emily’s face grew from a bristling glare to a strangely real smile.

"Emily let her go."Shane said, trying to be as calm as he could. But there was a clear intensity in his voice, which even had Emily feel shivers down her spine. She still continued her facade, her lips pouting slightly.

“Awh, Shaney. Don’t be like that,” she said happily. He rolled his eyes.

“Don’t call me that. Now let Hana go,” he demanded. Emily huffed.

“Wait, wait. You know her?”

“Yes~ We go way back! I’m his girlfriend.”

 _“Ex_ -girlfriend,” Shane deadpanned. Emily unlocked Hana’s cuffs.

“Well, yes. But you don’t have to be so cruel about it,” she fakely whined. He huffed, annoyed as he gently took Hana’s wrist, making the latter blush. “You’ll have to pay for bail and the damages you know.”

“Already done. You know Jared by now.” He stated, keeping his eyes cold.

“Hard not to,” Emily assured. Shane pulled Hana out of her seat, his hand like a comfort tool. “You should be regretful for leaving what we had you know.”

If Hana hadn’t been in the room in that instant he probably would have fought her. But he kept his cool, despite the anger growing inside.

“Now listen up. You better not talk or disturb Hana in any way unless necessary, _Conley.”_ Shane snarled, making Emily narrow her eyes at him. He gently tugged Hana’s arm to the door and walked with her out of the room.

Hana remained silent, feeling a twinge of guilt that Shane had to stand up for her. The silence between them only increased that feeling. They were making their way through the hallway to see the others. Was he actually angry with her?

“Hana. If she said anything mean or down-putting, don’t give it any thought. She’s… not the woman I used to know.” Shane confessed, gently rubbing his thumb over her wrist before letting go. Hana was even more shocked than before; Shane Gill, the coldest and quietest man on Normal Boots, who supposedly hated her just because of her hair.

Just comforted her.

It was unbelievable to say the least.

“Hana! You’re ok!” A voice called out, interrupting her thoughts as Hana felt herself nearly getting tackled by Mai’s crushing hug. Startled by it, Hana chuckled at her best friend’s usual concern. Mai pulled away, resting her hands on her shoulders.

“She didn’t hurt you though, did she?”

“No, I’m fine.” Hana assured, giggling.

“Nice to see you’re ok Hana. You really scared us.” PBG said, walking up to her. Mai pulled away fully, placing her hands on her hips.

“I’m proud of you though. You seem pretty skilled in waterbending.”

“Well it is the element I have to learn first,” Hana chuckled nervously.

“We’ll start soon, I promise,” Jirard grinned.

“Also, Shane was super worried about you.” Paul chuckled, making Shane flush a bright red.

“No. I was worried about her first encounter with Emily.”

“Shane, you burned the steering wheel,” Jared snorted. The group walked outside of the headquarters, now along the sidewalk that led to their car. The sky had changed to dusk, with the streetlights lighting the path.

“So? I was mad,” Shane groused.

“You were worried. Stop denying it~” Mai chortled.

Shane huffed, Hana’s face now tinted a slight pink. PBG shoved his hands in his pockets with a bit of a glare coming on. Jon eyed him, catching the glare. PBG glanced back at the ground, a barely audible grumble came out from under his breath.

“Fine…” Shane mumbled, making Satch chuckle.

“We all were, don’t worry about it, Shane.”

“Whatever…”

Arriving at the curb they parked their car, Hana winced at the steering wheel, the leather covering melted off almost completely.

“Avatar Hana,” a male voice called from out of nowhere. Hana turned her head to the voice, looking for who called her name.

“Thank goodness you’re safe.” Another said. A group of similarly dressed people emerged from behind the group, with Hana realizing it was the White Lotus.

“Oh, uh yes, I’m fine,” Hana replied, anxiously smiling. This couldn’t be good...

“This is why you should be with us. Now you’ve got a criminal record.” One of the men scolded.

Mai and the other guys looked at the White Lotus in suspicion. Hana noticed their directed stare, now wondering how the group did find them.

“I was protecting people. It wasn’t my fault that they thought I was a criminal too," Hana asserted. “And how do you guys know about this?”

“The news of the incident spread to the council and we were contacted immediately,” a blue-eyed woman informed her. “However because of the incident, we believe it would be better for a… change of instructors.”

“No, I already made my decision.”

“Avatar Hana, they let you get arrested!” The woman shouted at once, striking a look of irritation at the guys.

“Do any of you realize how much responsibility you have to teach the avatar?”

 _"Yes._ We do. Hana was protecting innocent people, something the avatar does. With all due respect, she already made her choice.” PBG remarked, stepping in.

“Now young ma—”

“He’s right.” A green-eyed woman said, making them all turn to her. “We agreed to this proposition, we must respect the avatar’s wishes.”

“Aiko,” a dark-haired man said, giving her a stern look.

“It’s true. I’m not going to disrespect her wishes. Iroh would not have wanted this to be our answer, I just know it.” The man sighed.

“Fine. But this is the last warning. We’re not having the avatar reputation be tarnished,” he explained firmly.

“Alright. That’s fair,” Shane replied. Hana let out a sigh of relief, thankful that her friends stood up for her. The White Lotus bowed, the group bowing back.

“We’ll see you at your waterbending test,” Aiko stated softly, smiling as they left.

“It’s like they have omnipotence,” Satch joked. They all chuckled, moving to their separate cars. Mai dragged Hana over to their car, and thus was squished between Mai and PBG. PBG scooted to the right, turning his face away.

A puzzled look came upon Hana’s face. Noticing the confused expression, Mai’s eyes lit up.

“Well, it’s been a day, right, PBG?” Mai asked innocently, crossing her legs as her head lolled back to the seat. She hummed waiting for his response.

“Y-Yeah… What a day...” He answered with a hint of hesitance.

“Sorry, that you guys had to bail me out…” Hana said, sheepishly. The stress from the events was seriously adding up. Hana felt like she owed the group more than a simple apology considering the tournament attack and the discovery of her being the avatar.

“It’s fine Hana, no need to worry,” Jirard assured with a wave, currently the one driving due to a certain firebender. “I can drop you two off at your place although, I’d liked to check that bruise on your forehead, Hana.”

Hana blinked, forgetting that she had it in the first place. “Jirard, it’s only a bruise, nothing serious.”

“Nope, can’t let it pass by! Trust me, Hana, I’ll feel better knowing that I looked at it.”

“If you insist.”

“This week’s been exciting, huh?” Mai asked, turning to the pink-haired girl.

“I wouldn’t describe it like that…”

“Bah! Main characters get all the fun!” Mai pouted.

Hana sighed. Being the avatar was something that she expected to be stressful since her family didn’t want that for her. That perception was now long forgotten. It wasn’t only that, it was _straight up_ hard.

Before coming to Republic City, she imagined that people were “living” it up from the whispers of strangers she had passed by on her way here. The city was supposedly a place that all four nations could thrive in, with benders and non-benders living in harmony. That wasn’t the case at all.

Hana shook her head, groaning as she placed her face in the palms of her hands.

She hasn’t even started her training yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt and savagery can be words to describe this.


End file.
